17 Otra Vez
by karitho77
Summary: A Quinn Fabray la vida no le ha salido como esperaba. Se caso y ahora a punto de divorciarse y con dos hijos que no le hacen caso. Ahora la vida le ha dado una segunda oportunidad de volver a ser adolescente. ¿volverá a hacer todo igual?. #Resubida. #TambienEnWattpad
1. Chapter 1

_He vuelto, la historia la habia sacado de FF por motivos personales y la historia esta terminada y la ire subiendo conforme la vaya colocando en el editor de FF. en Wattpad le quedan como 3 capitulos desde la fecha de la publicacion de este cap. gracias a todos por su paciencia y los que me siguieron en la otra plataforma._

CAPITULO 1

Agosto 1996

Quinn Fabray nunca se sintió más en su elemento y luego cuando esta estaba en la cancha con una pila de balones de baloncesto practicando algunos tiros libres. En ese momento cuando planea tomar otro balón es detenida por la entrenadora Sylvester caminando hacia ella.

"Ahorra un poco para el juego Fabray."

"Sólo el calentamiento entrenadora." Quinn respondió con una sonrisa.

"Acabo de hablar por teléfono con los reclutadores. Ellos vendrán a la partida de esta noche y si juegas a la mitad de tu capacidad, obtendrá una beca seguro, un viaje gratis a la universidad." Sylvester dijo sonriendo con orgullo a su mejor atleta.

"Coach Gracias." Quinn dijo con sinceridad, porque sabía que el reclutado no habría ni siquiera de mirarla si no fuera porque la mujer mayor tenía varios contactos.

El resto del equipo se amontonaron en el gimnasio, poco después y Sylvester comenzó a dar órdenes para prepararlos para la foto del equipo.

"Esperen un segundo, Sam no está aquí, tenemos que esperar." Quinn dijo al entrenador.

"No es más que el chico de agua, ¿qué importa?" Santana, una de sus compañeras gritó rudamente desde el fondo de la sala.

"Es importante porque somos un equipo." Quinn respondió y Santana se detuvo de responder ante la aparición brusca del chico en cuestión.

Este llevaba una capa y una espada, Quinn tomo su cara con ambas manos signo de frustración ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Rápidamente corrió hacia él y le arrojó una toalla a la cara y este alcanzo a agarrarla, se acercó a él y le susurró: "Escucha, yo soy tu mejor amiga y siempre voy a cuidarte la espalda, pero no es mucho lo que puedo hacer cuando tú no me ayudas en esta situación". Sam asintió rápidamente su entendimiento y se colocó en posición.

El chico se veía tan pequeño cuando llegó a situarse en la parte delantera del grupo, aunque con su capa con eficacia fuera de la foto se veía un poco más respetable. Había intentado hacer que entrara en el equipo muchachos, que era entrenado por la Coach Bestie pero era incapaz de tomar el balón por más de 2 segundos sin que lo lastimaran en el proceso, por lo que ella le pidió a la entrenadora si él podía ser el "chico del agua". Ni siquiera porque el chico era amigo de la talentosa Quinn Fabray fue tomado en cuenta.

Ella sonrió a la cámara sabiendo que iba a estar mirando a la imagen en los próximos años y tal como fue tomada, Santana que estaba de pie detrás de Sam le quito su espada y se la metió dentro de la ropa interior de este haciendo que se levantase de su lugar y se ahorcase con su propia capa. Y así fue tomada la foto.

Después de la imagen que realmente quería golpear a estúpida cara de Santana, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para arriesgar el juego de esa noche.

XXXXX

Quinn se sentía como si estuviera en la cima del mundo. Al mirar alrededor del estadio de baloncesto lleno de gente, muchos de los cuales cantaban su nombre, ella nunca se había sentido más feliz en su vida.

Ella se quedó en el banquillo con Sam y se llevó en la atmósfera. Estos hablaban de cualquier cosa mientras ella trataba de girarse sutilmente y encontrar a su novia.

Las porristas llegaron corriendo a la cancha y la multitud se emocionaba tanto por las porristas como por el juego. Empezaron a una rutina bastante simple, tanto Quinn y Sam estaban apreciando lo que estaban viendo cuando de repente Britt, la jefa de animadoras le pidió a Quinn a unirse a ellos y Quinn aceptó felizmente.

Se puso de pie delante de las chicas al igual que el coro se acercó y comenzó a exponer algunos de sus mejores pasos de baile y la multitud enloqueció. Ella incluso hizo algo de baile improvisada con Brittany. A medida que la canción llegó a su fin corrió hacia el frente y vio a su chica.

Se acercó a las bancas y el revolvió el cabello a su amigo Sam y ahora si corrió hasta una de las salidas del gimnasio.

Ella se puso de pie fuera de la cancha y se olvidaba del basquetbol, tomo a su chica y la levanto, mientras que le daba vueltas en el aire, para luego besarla.

Era ella la única persona capaz de olvidarse de todo a su alrededor. Su amor. Su chica. Su novia. Rachel. Su Rachel.

Se acercó a ella y le dijo con extremada dulzura "Aquí está la mujer que más amo" y nuevamente la beso

Luego de ese beso Rachel dio un paso atrás y ahí la rubia se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando.

"Rach ¿qué pasa?" Trató de preparar mentalmente a sí misma por lo su novia estaba a punto de decir. "¿Quieres terminar conmigo?"

"No" dijo rápidamente

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" corriendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

"Déjalo no es importante, disfruta este juego".

"No puedo disfrutarlo si no me dices que es lo que ocurre" la miro a los ojos tratando de descifrar que podría decirle.

La morena la miro a la cara, demostrando sus ahora hinchados ojos, tomo aire y le dijo "Estoy embarazada".

Se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado y Quinn estaba bastante segura de que ella no respiraba, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás chocando contra la pared. Rachel iba a tener un hijo o una hija, su hija o hijo y ella tendría que ayudar a cuidar de ella y cuidarla. Su vida habría terminado.

Había algo diferente acerca de Quinn Fabray el día en que nació, esta lo hizo con genitales masculinos en pleno funcionamiento y así, cuando Rachel dijo que estaba embarazada, sabía que esta situación era real, ya que habían empezado a tener relaciones sexuales hace ya unos meses.

Ella oyó que gritaron su nombre y no reacciono, seguía en su propio mundo, su nombre se volvió a gritar, y sabía que el partido estaba a punto de comenzar. Era el partido del campeonato y sabía que tenía que estar centrada, pero ella no podía ya que tropezó con sus propios zapatos en el camino de regreso a la cancha. Dejando a Rachel donde estaban anteriormente.

A medida que el balón estaba a punto de entrar en juego, Quinn echó una mirada atrás hacia el túnel y vio a Raquel, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos. Rachel le dio una pequeña señal con la mano, que estaba diciendo claramente adiós de una manera muy permanente y en un instante todo pareció volver a acelerar de nuevo. La pelota seguía en juego y fue golpeada ligeramente en el juego y su compañera de equipo, tiró de ella y el puro reflejo hizo que ella atrapara el balón, pero sus ojos aún seguían el camino que dejaba la morena por el mismo camino en donde ellas habían hablado anteriormente.

En una fracción de segundo que había tomado su decisión. Se enderezó, tiró la pelota por encima de su hombro y sin mirar atrás mientras corría tras la mujer que amaba. Podía oír los gritos de su entrenadora, su equipo y los aficionados gritando que demonios estaba haciendo, pero ella se escapó de todo con la única esperanza de que pudiera encontrar a Rachel antes de salir del edificio.

Se dio la vuelta a una esquina y en el otro extremo del pasillo miro hacia ambos lados hasta que vio una sombra y corrió para alcanzar a la más pequeña y patinó una vez que se aproximaba hasta detenerse junto a ella.

"Rach... Rachel... por favor espera."

"Quinn ¿qué pasa con el juego?, no puedo dejar que dejes atrás tu futuro, no lo haré. Eres muy buena en esto, La entrenadora dice que podrías obtener una beca en alguna universidad. No puedo retenerte, tienes un futuro promisorio, no lo eches a perder" Rachel dijo con tanto amor en su voz que Quinn sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

"El bebé es mi futuro, tú eres mi futuro." Quinn respondió tratando de expresar todo lo que sentía a través de esas palabras. Rachel parecía que estaba a punto de objetar de nuevo, pero Quinn no iba a dejar que eso sucediera así que ella tomo el rostro de la morena y le dio un beso. Ella quería decirle a Rachel lo mucho que significaba para ella a través de la pasión del beso, porque ella sabía que no era genial, con palabras.

Se agacho y con ambas manos levantando la blusa que la morena vestía y comenzó a besar el abdomen aun plano de su chica y susurrando palabras que su novia no era capaz de escuchar. Levanto sus ojos y se encontró con Rachel llorando, se levantó nuevamente y la estrecho en sus brazos, coloco su cabeza sobre la cabeza de esta susurrando que todo iba a estar bien.

Se separaron y ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel hizo que Quinn sonriera y besara cada espacio de su rostro, busco su mano la tomo entre sus manos u la beso, para luego entrelazarla con la suya y dio la vuelta en el pasillo vacío, sin pensar en absoluto a lo que ella acababa de renunciar.

XXXXX

Rachel iba en el coche de sus padres rumbo a la casa Fabray, su novia insistía en tener una cena con los padres de ambas y esta tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar.

Una vez que llegaron a destino y tocaron el timbre, la señora Fabray abrió la puerta e invito a pasar a cada uno, luego saludo cordialmente a los padres de la morena y dejo para el último a ella. La estrecho con mucho cariño y le susurró al oído sin que sus padres escucharan "Quinny me conto todo, tranquila cariño yo te apoyo".

La morena se sorprendió con lo que la madre de su novia le decía, pero a la vez sintió que era un peso menos en su pesada mochila. Agacho la mirada cuando vio que tímidamente se acercaba Quinn. Se acercó y la beso suavemente en los labios, para luego saluda a los padres de esta.

La madre de Quinn los invito a cada uno a tomar asiento en la mesa, ella en la cabecera como anfitriona de la cena, ya que las Fabray vivían solas, porque el padre de la rubia se había separado de su esposa y tenía ya otra familia. Los Berry hacia la izquierda de Judy y las chicas a su derecha.

La cena transcurría sin problema, hasta que Quinn tomo su copa con agua y pidió la palabra. "Señores Berry quiero decirles que amo a su hija y que ella me ha hecho muy feliz durante todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntas, y quería pedirles su aprobación para casarme con su hija" espero que alguno de los padres de la morena dijese algo.

Leroy hablo mirando a todos los presentes "Creo que ya nos esperábamos esta situación, con mi esposo ya lo habíamos conversado en caso de que tu quisiese casarte con nuestra hija no somos quienes para detenernos. Así que adelante."

Se levantó de la mesa y se arrodillo ante la morena y empezó a hablar "Rachel, amor de mi vida, sé que no hay nada que desee en mi vida que estar contigo, eres la luz que hace que cada día tenga sentido. Prometo amarte siempre y a hacer lo que me pidas, si quieres que me levante a las 3 de la mañana para callar perro que está molestando lo hare, si se rompe una cañería y quieres reformar el jardín, ahí estaré. Solo te pido que me ames como yo te amo a ti. Por eso Rachel Barbra Berry ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" al momento que sacaba una cajita y la abría para mostrarle un anillo sencillo pero elegante.

Rachel se tapó la boca con ambas manos y la tomo del cuello y la beso para responderle "Si, nada me haría más feliz" le entrego la mano para que colocara el anillo.

Ambas se levantaron y la rubia la abrazo y le susurro "no es necesario que le digas a tus padres que estas embarazada" La morena la miro aliviada, siempre la rubia buscaba la manera de quitarle algún peso de encima.

Los padres de ambas miraban la escena maravillados, hasta que Hiram le paro y dijo "Bueno Chicos creo que es una ocasión especial así que creo que podríamos celebrarlo con un vino para todos"

Quinn rápidamente negó "no se preocupe ustedes pueden beber pero creo que hablo por ambas y preferimos beber agua solamente"

Hiram le respondió sonriente "Ja, si no las conociera creería que mi Rachel está embarazada y por eso no la dejas beber" y siguió riendo.

Ambas trataron de disimular una sonrisa mientras miraban a Judy, quien levanto las cejas sin que los padres de la morena se diesen cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

18 años después

El molesto sonido de su despertador sonó a través de la habitación desconocida, llena de poster de cosas que esta no conocía, apago la alarma y se froto la cara no podía creer en donde había ido a parar. Se levantó de la cama y choco con un montón de juguetes. Se vistió con la intención de ir a la cocina por un café. Sam seguía siendo un nerd, incluso después de todos estos años cuando se dio cuenta de las únicas tazas de su mejor amigo eran de Darth Vader. Suspirando, se sentó en el mostrador justo cuando Sam entró y se sirvió un gran tazón de Captain Crunch.

A pesar de que la casa en la que ahora se alojaba era un poco extraña todavía se sentía agradecida de Sam y después de unos momentos de escucharlo sorber sus cereales, dijo, "Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí, por cierto." Trató de reunir una sonrisa verdadera, pero sin mucho éxito.

"Bueno, no hay problema." Sam parecía pensar por un momento y luego continuó: "Tu sabes, que si Rachel te manda de patadas de la casa y los chicos no quieren saber nada de ti, estaré a tu lado, somos amigos y estamos para apoyarnos, trata de verle lo positivo, no lo negativo a la situación" Quinn le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

"No hay ninguna ventaja de eso tienes razón. Pero vas a encontrar el gran ascenso hoy ¿no?" Sam preguntó sonriendo ante el hecho de que había ocurrido algo que podría animar a su amiga. La sonrisa de Quinn fue poco entusiasta, pero era más de lo que Sam había visto en los últimos dos días.

"Sí, es hoy. Hoy es el día en el que todo gira alrededor de mí." Sintiéndose un poco más llena de energía y feliz, Quinn cogió su bolso, dio un golpecito en el hombro de Sam en señal de despedida y salió de la casa.

"Acábalos Chica… te quiero." Sam gritó tras ella.

XXXXX

Cuando era niña no había manera de llegar a pensar que terminaría trabajando vendiendo pastillas y conducir un coche de hace 20 años, pero allí estaba ella, y ella estaba muy segura de que va a dar lo mejor de ella.

Entró en esa reunión, le sonrió a su jefe y tomó notas durante el discurso increíblemente estúpido que estaba haciendo.

"Hoy me siento orgulloso de presentar nuestro nuevo Gerente Regional de Ventas." El hombre empezó a dar un discurso sobre "lo que se necesita" y Quinn trató de contener una sonrisa sincera al decir su nombre, pero luego la última cosa en su mundo se vino abajo.

"Quinn Quinn... si sólo te puede deslizar hacia atrás así puedo felicitar a nuestra nueva gerente, Wendy."

La gente comenzó a celebrar a su alrededor, pero Quinn ignoró todo, mientras trataba de reinar en su ira, cuando el resto de sus colegas habían corrido chillando de entusiasmo de la habitación, se acercó al jefe y le dio una expresión de 'qué diablos'.

"Esto es una broma ¿Qué fue eso? Wendy ha estado aquí dos meses, he estado aquí durante dieciséis años."

"Lo siento Quinn eres demasiado valiosa para promover." Ella una vez más trató de reinar en su ira, pero fracasó cuando el hombre recibió una llamada en su teléfono y dijo que no estaba haciendo nada importante. Ella perdió su batalla interna, tomó el teléfono de su oreja, lo estrelló contra la pared al lado de la cabeza y apenas disfrutaba viendo el miedo en los ojos por unos momentos antes de que ella se respirara y él le dijera "Estas despedida".

Tomo sus cosas y las metió en una caja, esto iba a la lista de su terrible día y por lo general su vida, cuando Wendy y sus amigas se metieron en el ascensor con ella. Se puso de pie en la parte posterior del ascensor y comenzó a escucharlos hacer planes de celebración y diciendo OMG más de diez veces en una conversación. Vagamente se preguntó si alguna vez sonó tan estúpida cuando era más joven y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente no lo hizo.

Ella prácticamente corrió a su coche para escapar de las chicas gritando y se dirigió a McKinley High School.

Todo era exactamente como lo recordaba y ella se llenó de buenos recuerdos. Recordó besar Rachel junto a su casillero, caminando por el pasillo con la gente gritando su alabanza y la sensación de alegría pura que ella tenía cuando ella cogió una pelota de baloncesto.

Algo le llamó la atención y se dio la vuelta para ver una vitrina de trofeos y mirar la foto del equipo que habían tomado antes del partido más importante de su vida. El juego que marcó un antes y un después, en el cual dejo todo por Rachel. Era en momentos como este que tuvo que dejar de lado su sueño por actuar maduramente.

Una tos la distrajo de sus pensamientos sombríos y se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre viejo y gordo con una corta barba blanca caminando hacia ella con un trapeador.

"Quinn Fabray!" El hombre dijo con entusiasmo.

"¿Te conozco?" Preguntó Quinn, sin importarle que ella sonara grosera.

"No, pero yo te conozco. Una gran estrella de la escuela que nunca estuvo a la altura de su potencial. Tarde o temprano vuelven a la escuela a recordar sus tiempos gloriosos. Preguntándose que hubiera sido. Una persona que siempre está viviendo en el pasado." El anciano dijo sabiamente.

"Por supuesto que me gustaría vivir en el pasado, era mejor entonces." Quinn respondió mirando hacia atrás a la imagen.

"Apuesto a que te gustaría hacerlo todo de nuevo." El hombre declaró.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Quinn dijo con nostalgia.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir corriendo de la escuela ya que era el final del día y Quinn se volvió al oír la llamada de su hija: "Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Cuando se volvió hacia su hija se dio cuenta de que el viejo se había ido, pero se volvió hacia su hija de todos modos.

Kitty Fabray era la viva imagen de Quinn con su personalidad, sabía que la chica era como una copia. Me dolió un poco para mirarla a los ojos y exactamente la misma mirada de su esposa, lo cual le recordaba que Rachel no la amaba más.

"Llegué temprano del trabajo y me pregunté si ¿querían ir a tomar un helado?"

"¿Juntos y por qué?" Su hija respondió con verdadera confusión coloreando su rostro.

Quinn trató de tragarse el dolor y sólo dijo: "Ve a buscar a tu hermano. Por favor."

XXXXX

Lucas Fabray era el polo opuesto a Kitty, que se veía como una versión más joven y masculina de Rachel, la personalidad incluida. Él tenía el pelo, los ojos color café, la estructura ósea perfecta y para colmo estaba en el equipo de baloncesto al igual que Quinn.

El pequeño trío entró en la heladería y los chicos no mantenían comunicación con ella, Kitty apareció un conjunto de auriculares en sus oídos y Lucas comenzó a jugar en una especie de videojuego. Un poco exasperada le tocó el brazo de Kitty y esta sacó un auricular mientras recogía las cerezas de su helado y esperó a oír lo que Quinn quería.

"¿Qué te pasa? Antes te gustaba este lugar" Quinn preguntó intentando y no poder conseguir a su hija para hacer contacto visual con ella.

"Sí, cuando yo tenía ocho años." Y con eso ella ignoró su madre de nuevo. Quinn decidió que sería mejor tratar de hablar con Lucas y quería empezar con un territorio fácil.

"Así que la temporada de baloncesto está llegando. ¿Estás listo?"

Finalmente hubo algún contacto con los ojos, pero ella podía decir que el sólo estaba concentrado en su mundo y la forma de saberlo era que respondía "bien" a todo acerca de sus preguntas de habilidades de baloncesto.

"Sabes Kitty fue aceptada en Georgetown". Dijo de la nada con la mirada puesta en el videojuego.

Quinn se sorprendió y se volvió hacia su hija mayor y ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgullosa.

"Eso es impresionante!"

La rubia menor que parecía ser completamente cautivada con su música y estaba haciendo un pequeño baile en su asiento mientras tomaba un bocado de helado. Quinn trató de llevarla a apagarlo pero cuando miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que los auriculares no se conectan a cualquier dispositivo de música. Ella no quería hablar con su madre. Quinn sintió como su día no podía ser peor.

XXXXX

Una parte de ella estaba muy emocionada de ver a Rachel de nuevo, aunque sólo habían pasado un par de días, pero una parte de ella estaba nerviosa al ver cómo la morena estaba reaccionando. Mientras conducía por el camino de entrada a la casa que ella había vivido y amado en los últimos 18 años su corazón le dolía un poco, el que sólo se intensificara cuando sus hijos prácticamente corrieron lejos de ella una vez que el coche se detuvo.

"Les quiero." Ella susurró a sus espaldas cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Ella tomó una respiración profunda y golpeó su cabeza suavemente en el techo de su coche en el agotamiento.

Fue entonces cuando oyó un fuerte chirrido proveniente del patio de atrás y golpeó abierta la puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Incluso después de todos estos años miro a Rachel y tardó en respirar, así que tomó un par de segundos hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que Rachel llevaba gafas de seguridad y protectores auditivos mientras lanzaba cosas en una gran astilladora. Ella aún no había visto a Quinn, se agachó y arrojó una bolsa que pertenecía a Quinn en la máquina de gran alcance que envía sus restos volando alrededor de la hierba.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Quinn gritó por encima del ruido de sus posesiones se trituran y Rachel finalmente reconoció su presencia. Ella terminó su tarea y apagó la astilladora mientras miraba a los ojos color avellana que una vez amó tanto.

"¿Por qué estás destruyendo nuestro patio?" Quinn le preguntó a su volumen normal.

"No _nuestro_ patio. Es mi patio. Tú decidiste acabar con lo nuestro. Y yo me quedo con la casa y por ende el jardín. "Rachel respondió sin rodeos luego continuó: "Voy a convertirlo en un exhibidor para mis clientes." Siempre tenía la inclinación a compartir sus ideas con Quinn y aunque se iban a separar su corazón todavía quería compartir sus esperanzas con su antigua dueña.

"¿Clientes de qué?" Quinn preguntó teniendo que luchar con la mirada de Rachel

"Diseño de paisaje. Quiero mostrarle a la gente lo que puedo hacer." Rachel respondió alejándose de la rubia. Secretamente Quinn estaba muy orgullosa de Rachel por ir por lo que ella quería, pero sabía que no podía decir nada sin que Rachel lo tomara de mala manera.

En cambio, la siguió y le dijo: "El divorcio no es un hecho hasta dentro de dos semanas, a un mes. Así que hasta entonces no tienes derecho a hacer esto."

Rachel se volvió hacia ella mirando incrédula como ella prácticamente gritó: "He pasado los últimos 18 años de mi vida escuchando quejarte acerca de todas las cosas que podrías haber hecho sin mí y ¿yo no tengo derecho?"

Quinn sintió inmensamente culpable al oír que había hecho Rachel siente de esa manera, pero todavía se sentía un poco indignada por el patio.

"Puse mucho trabajo en este patio." Ella respondió.

"¿En serio? Todo lo que veo es varios monumentos de intentos fallidos de hacer nuestra vida mejor. Al igual que el hoyo de barbacoa." Señaló un montón de ladrillos en el suelo donde Quinn había claramente nunca terminó el trabajo y la rubia no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor un poco al verlo. Como Rachel continuó señalando sus fallas a través del patio y diciendo lo patética que era sólo por darse por vencida, Quinn comenzó a sentir un poco defensiva.

"Pasaste una hora tratando de construirlo y dos días recriminándome que si hubieses ido a la universidad, podrías haberle pagado a alguien para que lo hiciese."

"Tratar de ver esto desde mi punto de vista, estoy muy decepcionada con mi vida."

"Nunca te pedí que te casara conmigo." Rachel respondió enviando una mirada herida que Quinn miro con tristeza.

"Sí, pero yo debía casarme contigo. Por qué tus padres no debían enterarse que había embarazado a su pequeña sin que estuviésemos casadas" Cuando los ojos de Rachel comenzaron a cerrarse y se tomó el puente de su nariz, Quinn se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho podría haber sido tomada de manera equivocada. Ella no había tenido la intención que sus palabras salieran de esa manera.

"Pues no va a ser necesario que me hagas más favores. No es necesario que trates de apóyame." Rachel dijo dándose la vuelta y apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Rach..."

"No, te veré en la corte. Para el juicio." Ella dijo que ella se acercó a un montón de desorden y comenzó a limpiar mientras frotando suavemente los ojos.

"Rachel!" Una voz llamó y Rachel se iluminó el rostro de forma automática mientras corría a la llamada puerta, " ¡Kurt!" Ella se lanzó a los brazos del hombre alto y dejó caer sus maletas para atraparla.

"Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido." Rachel dijo tirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que vine. ¿Qué tipo de una dama de honor sería yo si no te apoyase en el proceso del divorcio? Ahora lo primero es saber que al principio será duro, pero sé que eres fuerte y puedes olvidarte de esta idiota"

Rachel sacudió la cabeza ante intento exitoso del hombre para animarla como Kurt vio a Quinn sobre el hombro de Rachel y miró mientras él la reconoció. "Quinn. No sabía que estabas aquí". Hablo sarcásticamente.

"Hummel." Quinn dijo eso sabiendo que se iba a enojar, era de conocimiento que cuando este se casó adopto el apellido de su esposo, pero era más entretenido molestarlo.

"Anderson". Kurt corrige con el ceño fruncido.

"No me importa." Quinn dijo una sola vez, ya que el hombre gay se llevó a su esposa a la casa diciéndole algo acerca que tenía que volver en el mercado.

"Sí, yo soy un buen partido. Madre soltera, con dos hijos adolescentes nada atractiva." Rachel respondió con sarcasmo y Quinn estaba a punto de decirle lo increíble que era cuando Kurt interrumpió.

"Te ves muy bien, tienes unas piernas fenomenales ¿cuándo fue la última vez que depilaste?"

"Espero que nuestros hijos hayan escucharon eso." Quinn dijo sarcásticamente llamando al par a retroceder

Kurt entró en la casa, pero Rachel se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a la mujer que una vez llamó a su compañera del alma de tristeza llena los ojos y simplemente dijo: "Adiós Quinn."

Como ella se deslizó dentro de la casa susurró Quinn, "Adiós" a la puerta cerrada.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a la barrera de madera ahora infranqueable hasta que una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su rostro y un trueno sonó en la distancia. Una tormenta se avecina.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

En el camino de regreso a la casa de Sam, comenzó realmente a llover. Las nubes se habían acumulado y bloqueaban lo que quedaba de la luz de la tarde. Por lo general, Quinn le encantaba cuando llovía, pero esta tormenta era realmente mala y resultó ser un poco peligrosa para conducir y de visibilidad horrible. También parecía que el tiempo había arruinado la recepción de la radio, todo lo que podía oír era fragmentos de diferentes estaciones. Su limpiaparabrisas no estaba funcionando correctamente.

No era más que un destello de blanco contra la turbia oscuridad del puente, pero cuando ella pasó por delante de podía ver claramente al viejo portero de la escuela. Ella se volvió hacia el puente, y miro al viejo dirigirle una sonrisa y luego saltó por encima de la barandilla del puente.

Quinn llevó su coche a una parada chillando y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se lanzó hacia la lluvia y se inclinó sobre la barandilla para ver si podía ver al hombre debajo. Casi tan pronto como ella se inclinó sobre la barandilla sentía una sensación de tirón y de repente ella estaba cayendo en los rápidos remolinos también. No tenía tiempo para pensar antes de que cayera al agua.

XXXXX

Lo primero que sintió fue un intenso palpitar en su cabeza y ella no recordaba por qué. Su primer pensamiento fue que había salido y se había emborrachado, pero ella no lo había hecho en años, así que ¿por qué empezar ahora? Cuando ella empezó a temblar abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí misma por un camino en el puente con su coche aún en marcha y se estacionado a unos metros de distancia. Ya no estaba lloviendo y que también parecía ser de mañana al ver al cielo y encontrarse de frente con el sol.

Se levantó y se tambaleó hacia su coche, sin importarle que estuviera cubierta de barro, solo quería ir a casa.

Fue entonces cuando se acordó de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y por qué ella estaba cubierta de barro. Había caído en el río después de que el viejo se lanzara, pero no podía entender que la había salvado y cómo había terminado por acostarse sobre el lado de la carretera.

Cuando otro escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo que ella decidió que sería mejor averiguarlo después de una ducha caliente y comenzó a conducir. Quinn estaba a medio camino de la casa que una vez había compartido con Rachel cuando ella se dio cuenta de que ella no vivía allí más y regresó a la casa de Sam.

Cuando llego a la casa de su amigo se bajó inmediatamente del auto. Se dirigió directamente a la ducha cuando llegó y acaba de conseguirlo en línea recta, con la ropa puesta, en un intento de desaparecer el barro. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió que su largo pelo rubio no estaba en su camino mientras se roció la cara con agua.

El espejo en la pared en el otro extremo de la habitación le llamó la atención, alcanzó a ver a un extraño y su mente paso la idea de que había un ladrón. Ella volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta de que la chica en el espejo también se puso de pie en el baño de lluvia la ropa fangosa y fue entonces cuando su corazón se detuvo y ella corrió hacia el espejo olvidando por completo el cabezal de la ducha.

Era ella en el espejo, excepto que se parecía de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando estaba en la secundaria. Su cabello estaba teñido de color rosa y fue tocando cada parte de su rostro, que ahora tenía mucho menos arrugas y llevo su mano hacia abajo alrededor de su estómago tenía los abdominales perfectos que solía tener por jugar al baloncesto todo el tiempo.

Nada de esto tenía sentido así que hizo lo único que podía pensar. Ella gritó.

Sam escucho el grito y se levantó raudamente de su cama, miro para todos lados y sintió que el ruido venia del baño de invitados. Empezó a rodar por su habitación como espía para llegar al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos.

Después de unos minutos de hurgando en su rostro ahora un poco más definido un flash le llamó la atención y se volvió para ver a Sam a escondidas por el pasillo que llevaba un casco y lleva un hacha de su colección.

"¿Sam?" Quinn cuestionada.

"¡Ladrón!" Sam gritó cuando él se volvió para ver al extraño en su casa y Quinn se dio cuenta de su error de forma automática como el hacha de Sam llegó balanceándose hacia ella. Ella la evitó, ya que se quedó atascado en la pared detrás y ella salió corriendo de la habitación gritando su explicación.

"No Sam... Soy...!"

Él sólo atinaba a gritar ladrón por la casa mientras se daba por vencido en tratar de conseguir el hacha de la puerta y cogió un mazo que estaba tirado en un estante. Encontró la necesidad de defenderse de forma rápida, Quinn cogió un escudo de un soporte en la pared y se volvió hacia su amigo. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de golpear el escudo se las arregló para mantener aún el impacto debido a su nueva fuerza encontrada. Por desgracia, el mismo no se puede decir de Sam y la fuerza del golpe lo lanzó hacia atrás encima de la barandilla por la caída de 4 metros y en expansión en el piso de abajo.

"Sam!" Quinn gritó esta vez en temor por él, al ver como se quitó el casco y se llevaba una expresión seriamente dolida en la cabeza. Rápidamente saltó por encima de la barandilla y aterrizó de pie justo al lado de la cabeza de Sam. Habían pasado unos 20 años desde que ella había estado en forma para lograr algo así y no podía dejar de admirar los músculos en los brazos y las piernas mientras estaba allí.

"Me siento muy bien." Le dijo a su amigo, pero cuando miró hacia abajo se levantó de un salto y sacó la alfombra de debajo de sus pies.

Su espalda estaba seriamente lastimada pero ella se levantó a toda prisa cuando lo vio coger la espada de la espada en una piedra de colección. Ella cogió un perchero y una vez más se pusieron en posición de lucha y no por primera vez pensó cómo Sam tenía más dinero que sentido común en la forma en que decoró su casa. Finalmente, ella gritó: "Sam soy yo, Quinn Fabray, tu mejor amiga."

Quinn corría para protegerse de su amigo, mientras él tomaba una espada laser y la perseguía, hasta que ella tomo una del mismo lugar.

"Soy tu mejor amiga" gritaba frustrada.

"Demuéstralo!" Gritó un poco fuera de respirar debido a la mini batalla que estaban participando.

"Tú me ayudaste en mi examen de matemáticas, pero me atraparon."

"Registro público". Gritó

"Trataste de pedirle a la Princesa Leia que fuera tu cita en el baile". Quinn volvió a intentarlo.

"Cubierto por las noticias locales."

Sam la empujo y esta cayó al suelo, y cogió un marco para pegarle a la supuesta ladrona, pero cuando iba a golpearla, vio la foto que era de la graduación. De él y Quinn en la graduación y la chica de la foto y la chica que tenía delante era exactamente lo mismo. Mirando hacia arriba en los ojos color avellana que de repente parecía muy familiar. Soltó la foto y este cayo en la cabeza de la rubia.

XXXXX

Una vez mejor le ofreció la mano a la joven y esta le tomó la mano ofrecida y se dirigieron a la cocina. Donde él consiguió dos bolsas del congelador y se sentó. Le paso uno para que se colocara en la cabeza y la otra que puso sobre su cuello mientras corría alrededor de su casa recogiendo libros, revistas y murmurando para sí. Cuando por fin se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con ella inmediatamente comenzó leer todo y ordenarlos en pilas, mientras que ella sólo apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mesa junto con la bolsa de hielo. Incluso con los ojos cerrados podía sentir él de vez en cuando la miraba, pero optó por ignorarlo.

Después de una hora se sentó y se colocó frente a la última pila de libro y dijo: "Está bien así que es una historia de transformación clásica. Aparece una y otra vez en la literatura. ¿Te disparaste por un rayo gamma recientemente?" Sam preguntó con una cara seria.

"No Sam." Quinn respondió

"Esos los elimino estos entonces." Sam dijo señalando una pila de libros en el lado derecho de la mesa. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante con una cara seria y dijo: "¿Es o ha sido alguna vez, un dios nórdico, vampiro o ciborg que viaja en el tiempo?".

Quinn no se lo podía creer y prácticamente gritó: "Te conozco desde primer grado Creo que tal vez lo hubiera dicho."

"Vampiro no lo dirías, ciborg no lo sabrías." Sam respondió como si estuviera impartiendo sabiduría crucial.

"Cállate". Quinn dijo simplemente, sosteniendo su cabeza golpeándose contra la mesa y cerrando los ojos para bloquear parte de la luz del sol que viene de la intensificación de la ventana.

"Ey aun conservas eso en tus pantalones" dijo el rubio a su amiga.

"Si, es decir, yo creo". Tomo los bordes de su pantalón y lo levanto para mirar sus bóxer que vestía el día anterior, y tomo el elástico de ellos y los levanto. "Si aún sigue ahí".

"Bueno, eso sólo deja El Guía Espiritual a través de una Transformación mágica." Sam dijo tratando de cambiar el tema y como si fuera obvio y Quinn abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a los ojos azules que tan bien conocía. Como si viera repentino interés, Sam rápidamente abrió un libro cerca de él y comenzó a leer.

"Cuando _el héroe_ , supongo que eres tú, _es transformado por su guía espiritual es para ponerlo en un nuevo camino. "_ Sam leyó.

"¿Qué… qué?" Quinn cuestionó

"¿Qué acaso me parezco a un guía espiritual?" Sam dijo con sarcasmo y Quinn tiró su bolsa de hielo en la exasperación y se puso a pensar. ¿Quién diablos sabía ella que podría ser su guía espiritual? No era como si hubiera conocido a una persona poco transparente o un hombre viejo espeluznante que tenía...

"El portero". Quinn murmuró para sí misma.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella estaba en su coche, todavía con barro apelmazado en la ropa, y fue a toda velocidad por la carretera hasta que se detuvo en seco directamente fuera del McKinley High School. Ella corrió hacia el edificio tratando de evitar las miradas extrañas que ella estaba recibiendo y encontrar el hombre que ella esperaba que pudiera ayudar a entender lo que estaba pasando.

No fue hasta que estaba de pie en medio del pasillo lleno de gente que se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Ella comenzó a preguntar a los estudiantes al azar, donde fue, pero todos ellos la miraban como si estuviera loca y por lo que sabía, lo era. Vio a una mujer que parecía que era conserje y fue corriendo hacia ella y le preguntó: "Otro portero trabaja aquí ¿sabes dónde está?"

"No sólo mi hijo." Entonces la mujer se marchó y Quinn tuvo que reconocer que si el anciano era realmente su guía espiritual, no habría trabajado realmente en la escuela.

Se pregunta qué hacer a continuación cuando vio a Lucas en su casillero y lo llamó por el pasillo hacia ella y saludó con la mano. Cuando Lucas rápidamente se alejó y se dio cuenta de que ella no se parecía a sí misma, así que tenía que por lo menos esperar a que hubieran enseñado a Lucas lo suficientemente bien como para alejarse de los extraños.

En ese momento la luz directamente sobre su cabeza comenzó a parpadear justo cuando la campana sonó y el último de los estudiantes fue a sus clases. Cuando la luz se detuvo vacilante ella bajó la mirada para darse cuenta de que estaba de pie en un charco de agua y comenzó a seguir el rastro que se produjo y espero que lo llevara hasta su guía espiritual.

Cuando llegó a la final del agua se encontró con la cubeta del anciano. Y comenzó a deambular por el medio del pasillo y sintiéndose increíblemente estúpida pero como tenía que darle una oportunidad y gritó por el pasillo vacío.

"Guía Espiritual no sé lo que debo hacer." Mentalmente se reprendió a sí misma y dio una patada al cubo cuando oyó el chirrido de los zapatos y se acercó a la puerta de al lado del cubo.

Dentro estaba el equipo de baloncesto en una práctica y, de repente, ella entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

XXXXX

Cuando llegó a casa de Sam estaba jugando varios juegos de video y este se sobresaltó un poco cuando entró corriendo en la habitación.

"Lo siento olvidé que eras adolescente." Sam se disculpó mientras seguía jugando.

"Sam sé por qué sucedió esto, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer. Voy a volver a la escuela secundaria." Quinn explicó con entusiasmo.

Este último llamó la atención de Sam, aunque él continuó jugando. "No. De ninguna manera tu guía espiritual buscara que tu vuelvas a vivir tu último año."

"Sam es mi oportunidad de hacer mi vida de nuevo, pero para hacerlo bien esta vez. ¿No lo harías si tuvieras la oportunidad?"

"No, yo soy rico y nadie ha metido mi cabeza en el inodoro en la actualidad. Crecí y tengo músculos y soy bien parecido. Ni se burlan de ser así como soy. Ahora es una moda. "Sam dijo y Quinn recordó que tenían significativamente diferentes experiencias de la escuela.

"Bien, pero esto no se trata sólo de mí, es acerca de algo más grande que eso."

"Es acerca de ti." Sam indicó.

"Bien tal vez se trata de mí," Quinn respondió girando alrededor de su silla para que el rubio hizo contacto visual con la chica de pelo rosa. "Pero, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Bien sólo no me arrastres en esto contigo."

XXXXX

Desde la primera vez que Sam Evans, conoció a Quinn Fabray esta había sido capaz de manipularlo y obligarle a hacer lo que ella quisiera. Al parecer, a través del tiempo eso no había cambiado y por eso fue una vez más Sam caminaba por los pasillos temidos de McKinley High School. Vestía algo que según el podrían vestir los padres. Era una chaqueta de cuero con una camiseta que había encontrado en un baúl, de uno de sus personajes de acción. El lado positivo es que, al menos, Quinn parecía igual de estúpida en lo que ella creía que eran claramente ropa de moda. Llevaba una camiseta que brilla con una gorra de lado en su cabeza.

"Te odio". Le susurró en el oído de su hija, como él dio un paso hasta la recepcionista uso la voz de 'papá', dijo," Hola me gustaría inscribir a mi hija."

La recepcionista les dijo que tomara asiento y tan pronto como lo hicieron Quinn se volvió hacia Sam y le preguntó: "¿Qué diablos estás vestido? Te dije que vistieras como un padre!"

"¿Estás juzgando mi ropa cuando tu estas usando cadenas de oro gruesas y un sombrero de lado?"

Eso pareció callarla y así Sam le entregó un archivo que se apresuró a reunir antes de que partieran a la oficina. La carpeta que estaba ante sus ojos presentaba diversos documentos y papeles además de los logros que iba a necesitar para entrar.

"¿Estás seguro de esto funcionara?" Quinn preguntó una vez que había hojeado las páginas.

"He creado un software que permite a las personas crear pasaportes falsos, creo que puedo crear archivos falsos adecuados para ti." Sam se burlaba.

"Miss Jones lo verá ahora." La recepcionista llamó con tono aburrido y asintió su agradecimiento. Justo cuando estaban a punto de pasar por la puerta un hombre ancho de espaldas sólo unos dos centímetros más alto que Quinn deliberadamente chocó con ella cuando él se fue.

"Mira hacia dónde vas idiota." El chico murmuró amenazadoramente a Quinn y trató de llevarla a dar marcha atrás, pero ella se mantuvo.

"Jake vuelve a clase." Mercedes le hablo y el muchacho se alejó.

Sam entró en la oficina, estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa en toda su vida. Si hubieran estado en una película, la primera vez que la vería habría habido viento de su cabello en movimiento lento y suave música de fondo. No estaban en una película, así que Sam sintió que su necesidad de impresionar a esta mujer.

Él avanzó resueltamente y estrechó la mano de la mujer afroamericana luego dijo lo que él considera que es una buena frase: "Creo que nuestras manos acaba de hacer un bebé."

Quinn soltó un bufido y la directora la miró. "Por favor, disculpe mi papá, que no se sabe comportar y usar palabras para mujeres atractivas."

"Gracias por ese comentario halagador pero inadecuado señorita...".estaba buscando el nombre de Quinn que habían entregado en la carpeta. "… Charlie Evans."

Quinn y Sam habían participado en un gran debate acerca de que nombre debía de adoptar. Evans seria su apellido porque esta debía ser hija de Sam. Quería conservar Quinn pero sería muy sospechoso. Al final decidieron por Charlie, que era el nombre que le hubiese puesto Sam si hubiese tenido una hija, y como el falsificaba los papeles, él mandaba.

"Quiero que sepa, antes de todo". Se dirigió a la directora. "Que Charlie, es una bastarda… es decir fue concebida fuera del matrimonio, es decir que yo estoy soltero y soy millonario". Fue ignorado por ambos luego de ese comentario.

Sam logró controlarse a sí mismo después de su arrebato inicial, aunque él no podía evitar seguir mirando a la mujer y cuando la directora Jones dio la bienvenida a Quinn a la escuela. Tuvo que frenar su emoción al tocarla nuevamente.

"Gracias Directora Jones." Quinn dijo cortésmente, al mismo tiempo que Sam espetó: "Muy bonita." Resistió la tentación de tomarle la mano y tratar de besársela cuando Quinn lanzó una sonrisa a la directora y arrastró Sam salió de la habitación y fuera de la oficina.

"Te voy a dar un consejo: 'Papá', tiene que portarte bien con las damas, probablemente piensa que eres un monstruo ahora." Quinn dijo honestamente pero con un tono un poco áspero.

"Bueno, un pequeño consejo para ti 'hija', es posible que desees obtener algo de ropa nueva, y no parecer extraña. No voy a dejar que mi hija bastarda este vistiendo estas estupideces" Sam respondió con el mismo nivel de dureza mientras se alejaba.

"Esta ropa es genial." Quinn dijo indignado mientras le seguía a su coche.

"Lo que tú digas."


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Sam decidió que era su deber de velar por su mejor amiga y por eso se decidió llevarla a comprar ropa nueva para la escuela. Este la llevó a una tienda que tenía fotos de los adolescentes en la parte posterior de la pared y comenzó a recoger algunos artículos.

Cada uno tomaba alguna prenda y el otro la rechazaba y así ya llevaban un rato hasta que una joven morena apareció por detrás hablando para ambos.

"Hola, señor podría ayudar a su hija a encontrar alguna prenda que sea de moda y que le agrade a ambos." A Sam parecía gustarle la idea y se alejó para ver qué más tenía la tienda, ya que sentía que la chica podía ayudar a su amiga a encontrar lo que necesitaba.

"Creo que lo que necesitas es algo estrecho para mostrar este cuerpo delgado que tienes." La mujer dijo, pasando sus manos por el estómago de Quinn y sus ojos brillando con algo Quinn no pudo identificar. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer o decir, de hecho se congeló hasta que la mujer, Lexy, según su etiqueta con su nombre, le tomó la mano y la llevó a algunos bastidores. Le tomo un par de segundos antes de que ella entrara con unos vaqueros y las sostuvo contra las caderas de Quinn masajeando la carne ligeramente mientras lo hacía.

"Esto parecerían tan sexy en ti." Lexy dijo en voz baja acercándose a Quinn.

"¿Eso crees?" Quinn le preguntó con voz ronca muy consciente de lo cerca que estaba haciendo la mujer.

Lexy asintió y se mordió los labios seductoramente antes de inclinarse a sus labios los cuales estaban más cerca. De repente la imagen de Rachel le pasó por la mente y se apartó de la chica y fingió mirar hacia un lado diferente. Ella todavía amaba a Raquel ya pesar de que no estaban viviendo juntas, aún estaban casadas y Quinn no quería engañar a su esposa.

XXXXX

La siguiente parada fue en las peluquerías, a petición de Sam, porque como lo había hecho tan amablemente dijo, "Tu cabello se ve como algodón de azúcar Quinn."

En la secundaria 18 años atrás, en su época "rebelde" se había teñido el pelo rosa y se veía jodidamente sexy, todos se volteaban a verla y eso le encantaba. Pero ahora ya no estaba para una etapa rebelde 2.0 por lo que accedió a la petición de Sam.

Él le sugirió que teñir de nuevo a rubia y estuvo de acuerdo y también lo consiguió cortar por lo que hizo un bonito corte que resaltaba su rostro.

"Ahora pareces un leoncito" Sam se reía mientras la veía "Ruge para mi"

La rubia miraba a su amigo y trato de tirarle una botella de agua que tenía en la mano, pero su amigo fue más rápido y la esquivó.

La botella fue a parar a los pies de una señora que estaba ahí de espalda, la rubia fue corriendo a buscarla para luego reciclarla. Cuando se dirigía a inclinarse y recogerla la señora se giró y se enfrentó a Quinn.

"Hey tú, ¿qué haces ahí abajo?" cuando la persona ya estaba de frente mirando hacia abajo

"ehhh yo ehhh… botella" la rubia perdió el habla al darse cuenta que la persona que estaba al frente era su esposa "lo siento yo... yo solo quería recoger esta botella… y luego… luego". Decía mientras se levantaba.

La morena cuando fue capaz de mirarla de frente se asustó un poco, ya que no todos los días vez a alguien igual a la que fuera tu ex esposa. "lo siento debo irme" y la morena dio media vuelta y partió a gran velocidad dando vueltas a mirar hacia donde estaba ella.

Dejando a la rubia en el mismo lugar mirándola como esta se iba. Luego de que vio que su esposa se subió al auto y partió se dio cuenta que seguía parada, se dio media vuelta y volvió con su amigo para subirse al auto.

XXXXX

Cuando llegaron a la casa, dejaron las bolsas a un lado y Sam iba a llamar para pedir unas pizzas. "Quinn, pediré de comer ¿sigues no comiendo carne?"

"Ya no tiene sentido, así que pide una con mucho tocino" dijo resignada, mientras iba al refrigerador y cogía una botella de agua y bebía.

Comieron mientras recordaban anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes. Quedaba el último pedazo y Sam fue más rápido y lo cogió, haciendo que la rubia lo mirara indignada. Pero este se apresuró en arreglar la situación. "Me quedo con el ultimo trozo, pero en reemplazo toma" le tiro unas llaves que había sacado de su bolsillo. "Es un Mini Cooper, espero que te guste es azul" dijo mostrado una sonrisa.

Ella no pudo dormir esa noche y después de unas pocas horas de dar vueltas en la casa, ya que Sam debía probar unos programas en los que estaba trabajando, se decantó por dar un paseo por el barrio. Ella se puso una sudadera y tomo el auto que su amigo gentilmente le había dado y salió fuera de la casa.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por las calles silenciosas de Lima, y entre tanta vuelta no se dio cuenta de cómo había llegado a la que había sido su casa. Trato de mirar por la ventana y veía la luz de la que era su habitación compartida con Rachel que estaba encendida. Se pegó contra el volante de su nuevo coche pensando en que momento todo se había tornado gris, ella amaba a Rachel y esta la amaba también. Entonces no encontraba respuesta.

Tomo su celular y vio la foto de ellas juntas, la rubia tomando de la cintura a su esposa y está entrelazando sus manos en el cabello de la otra mientras estaban besándose. Acaricio el rostro de Rachel a través de la pantalla. Tomo aire y decidió llamarla.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos… nadan. La mando al buzón. Tomo aire miro hacia la ventana y miro la sombra de su aún esposa con su teléfono en la mano. Y hablo "Rachel de veras que lo siento, siento no ser lo suficiente para ti, te mereces algo mejor. Te amo y no quiero tener que verte solo por el asunto del divorcio. Eres quien me dio a mis dos grandes tesoros, no lo olvides."

Después de terminar el mensaje, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana seguía en la misma posición de cuando la llamo. Algo le dolió en el interior.

Llamo a sus hijos y la misma situación ninguno contestaba, pero con la diferencia que a estos no les dejo un mensaje. Arranco el auto hacia la casa nuevamente. Le dolía casi físicamente estar rodeado de recuerdos de una vida con una familia que ya no la quería como en algún momento lo hacían. Recordaba cuando llevaban un año casadas.

 _Flashback_

 _Estaban celebrando su aniversario con Kitty de apenas 5 meses. Tiradas en el suelo con su bebe en sus brazos mientras Rachel buscaba algo en la cocina y volvió con un biberón para su bebe._

 _Coloco todas las cosas en una mesita de té que estaba en frente de ellas, Quinn se levantó con su bebe, a su habitación y volvió con una rosa y se la entrego junto con un beso. "Prometo darte una rosa por cada año que cumplamos en nuestros aniversarios, sé que te mereces más que una simple flor, pero sabes que me encantaría darte todo" bajo la vista hacia Kitty "Tú me diste el mayor regalo del mundo, esta bebe que tengo aquí es fruto de todo nuestro amor, no hay nada mejor" beso suavemente a su esposa._

 _"Quinny, no necesito que me llenes de cosas, me basta con que nos ames como nosotras te ámanos y será suficiente" sacó a la bebe de sus brazos y la llevo a su cuna. La rubia seguía sentada en el suelo mirando como Rachel ya volvía de dejar a su hija dormir, y veía como esta se acercaba y se sentaba a horcajadas en ella. "Nos tenemos la una a la otra, eso lo debes recordar siempre" colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de la rubia y la atrajo hacia su boca._

 _Fin Flashback_

Cuando las lágrimas que se habían asentado en su rostro producto de recordar esos buenos momentos con su Rachel. Se limpió y murmuro para sí "Ya no te tengo".

Unos minutos más tarde estaba en la cama y trató de no pensar en la decepción de la noche, sino más bien centrarse en su entusiasmo por la escuela al día siguiente.

XXXXX

Esta fue la manera exacta en que se había sentido cuando ella era estudiante de último año en la escuela secundaria. El sentimiento de ser admirado y de estar en la cima del mundo. En realidad no había mejor sensación. Bueno en verdad había tenido mejores sensaciones.

Cuando ella entró en el aparcamiento de la escuela vio que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella y ella sintió el poder que se puso su mejor cara detrás de sus gafas de sol de aviador polarizados. Esa mañana había decidido usar un par de jeans ajustados negros, camiseta blanca con un cuello en v increíblemente apretada que permitía ver su esculpido abdomen. Era atacada por las miradas en los rostros de los chicos y chicas por igual, sabía que había sido la decisión correcta mientras se deslizaba en su chaqueta de cuero negro y casualmente entró en la escuela. Las cosas finalmente habían vuelto a la normalidad, volvía a ser Quinn Fabray, en esencia. Podía volver a ser una de las más populares, solo que ahora no habría Rachel, no habría Sam. Le daba una sensación agridulce.

Mientas entraba en la escuela miro a su hija Kitty con un chico, sentía que lo había visto antes. Agradeció estar con lentes de sol y volvió a mirar disimuladamente, y recordó que ese chico era con quien había chocado el día anterior. Y su rostro cambio al ver como Kitty se besaba apasionadamente con el arriba de un auto. Ella nunca había recordado que Kitty mencionara nunca al joven antes y nunca lo llevó a casa, pero por la forma en que estaban constantemente en contacto entre sí, habían estado juntos por un tiempo.

Comenzó a caminar como una Rockstar, mientras sentía como todos se giraban a ver a la chica nueva. Hasta que llego a los pasillos y comenzó ser atropellada por centenas de alumnos. Hasta que comenzó a avanzar y llego a su destino. Entro a la sala a la que le correspondía clases.

Tomo asiento en la parte trasera del salón de clases y fue cuando vio que su hija entraba junto con el idiota del estacionamiento. Y se sentaron dos mesas delante de ella. Trato de prestar atención en la clase pero era inevitable que sus ojos se fuera hacia su hija y el idiota.

La profesora le hablo a Quinn y esta miro "Chicos, se me había olvidado que tenemos una chica nueva que se integrara al curso, por favor levántese de su asiento y ven a presentarse".

Quinn hizo caso y se levantó y camino hasta el frente del salón, tomo aire y se presentó. "Bueno me llamo Charlie Evans, soy hija de padres separados. Soy de California." Todo esto lo decía mientras clavaba la mirada en Kitty que trataba de escucharla pero Jake estaba hablándole cosas al oído.

Tomo asiento nuevamente y cuando sonó la campana tomo sus libros para ir a la dirección a entregar unos papeles, pero fue detenida por alrededor de 3 jovencitas que la miraban de arriba hacia abajo. Hasta que una de ellas hablo. "Hola mi nombre es Bree, y estas son mis dos amigas. Queríamos decirte que te damos las bienvenida al McKinley y que si necesitas ayuda estamos dispuesta a dártela" le guiño el ojo y dio media vuelta y se fue con sus amigas.

Salió del salón y se dirigió por fin a la dirección y firmo unos papeles. Luego de eso caminó hacia el pasillo, tenía una hora libre hasta su siguiente clase y pudo divisar a su hijo Lucas, el cual era empujado por otros chicos. Trato de acercarse pero no conto con que los chicos desaparecieran por los pasillos, sin saber dónde se dirigían.

Por lo que decidió ir a su casillero, coloco su combinación y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón esa taquilla había pertenecido a Rachel. Vio como al fondo de esta estaba escrito "Q&R 4-ever". Coloco sus libros y suspiro pesadamente. Se acordó de cuando se había escrito dichas palabras

 _Flashback_

 _"no tonta ven acá" gritaba Rachel a su novia, que estaba con un cuchillo frente a un árbol en los jardines de la escuela._

 _"pero quiero grabarlo" hacia pucheros hacia su novia la cual atino a tomarla de la chaqueta y besarla_

 _"pero no en un pobre árbol, no ves que sufren" le dijo la morena luego de que se hubiesen besado._

 _"ya se entonces" tomo la mano de la morena y la condujo a su casillero. "puedes abrirlo" la morena introdujo su combinación y este se abrió "ya lo hare aquí, porque quiero que cada vez que lo abras te acuerdes que eres mía y solo mía." Saco una foto de su billetera en donde salían ambas en una de sus citas, tomo uno de los imanes que la morena tenia pegados en su casillero y coloco la foto en la puerta de este. La beso tiernamente para luego sacar el cuchillo y con la punta escribir "Q &R 4-ever."._

 _"Y me puedes decir porque tú vas primero" le decía la morena a su novia._

 _"Porque es tu casillero y alfabéticamente voy primero, tontuela". Una vez que terminó de grabarlo tomo los libros de su novia, cerro el casillero, entrelazo sus manos y caminaron juntas por esos pasillo._

 _Fin Flashback_

Los mismos pasillos que estaba mirando ahora mismo, estar en ese lugar le traía recuerdos de cada una de las cosas que paso con el que era el amor de su vida.

Cerro su casillero y saco un papel para ver donde sería su siguiente clase.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Un chico se acercaba a ella en una de las clases a las que ingresaba.

"Tú no es mi tipo." había respondido a uno de ellos y que, aparentemente, había sido suficiente para que el rumor de que era gay se dispersara por toda la escuela y para las personas que lo tomaran como un hecho. Eso habría sido un alivio para Quinn, no tener que defenderse constantemente de chicos que eran 18 años más jóvenes que ella, si el rumor no había despertado el mismo tipo de interés que había causado cuando ella salió del closet hace 20 años. La gente estaba constantemente mirándola a ella y susurrando detrás de sus manos, pero ella trató de ignorar y tomó un asiento en la parte trasera nuevamente donde ella podía mantener un ojo en su hija.

El profesor aún no estaba en el salón, así que cuando su teléfono sonó, Quinn rápidamente respondió. Ella sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de Rachel, sentía una calma cuando escuchaba la voz de su aún esposa y eso siguió hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que Rachel estaba diciendo.

"Demonios la cosa" dijo la rubia frustrada

"¿hablas del divorcio? ¿Dónde estás? Se supone que tenías que estar en una reunión para hablar de nuestro divorcio y la custodia de los niños."

Quinn se pasó las manos por el pelo corto al recordar que tenía que reunirse con Rachel en la oficina de su abogado. Obviamente, ella no iba a poder ir allá, porque pensarían que estaba loca, por lo que ella tenía que pensar en una mentira, bastante rápido.

"Yo no estoy en el país en este momento, yo... yo estoy en Sudamérica." Incluso sonaba estúpido para ella, pero ahora ella sólo tenía que esperar para ver si Rachel lo creería. Antes de que Rachel pudiera responder a través del teléfono, un grupo de animadoras que se juntaban alrededor del asiento junto a ella y comenzaron a reírse de algo y mientras la miraban. "¿Estás con una chica?" Rachel preguntó asombrada y como si ella esperaba que ella se equivocaba. Quinn pensó que sonaba un poco celosa. Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque una de las chicas que estaban cerca se acercó a ella y le preguntó: "¿Cómo te sentirías acerca de salir con una estudiante de décimo grado?"

"Creo que podríamos ir por la custodia completa." Quinn podía oír al abogado de Rachel dice en el otro lado de la línea y el rostro de Quinn frustrado con la intención de efectivamente deshacerse de la chica que venía hacia ella.

"No pueden alejarme de ellos" refuto.

"Ni siquiera te preocupas por nuestros hijos Quinn" Rachel apunto suavemente, como si la rubia pudiese declarar que su familia era lo más importante para ella y que ella haría cualquier cosa para estar con ellos.

"Estoy mucho más cerca de ellos, de lo que parece" Quinn respondió mirando a la Kitty que ahora estaba besando a la idiota y estaba conteniendo su deseo de ir hasta ellos para golpear al idiota en su cara. Rachel suspiró y colgó el teléfono y Quinn procedió a mirar a la parte delantera de la sala encontrándose con su hija.

Quinn la saludo desde la distancia y Kitty le hablo a su amiga. "¿Por qué demonios me saluda la chico nueva?

"No sé pero escuche que era Lesbiana, si fuera un pastel me lo comería enterito"

Quinn vio como ambas chicas la miraban y se sentaban producto de que el maestro había llegado.

Se encontró con un hombre de pelo rizado que dijo: "Tenemos una nueva estudiante de hoy si le gustaría levantarse y presentarse a la clase."

Se acercó con confianza al frente de la sala y se quedó mirando a los ojos de todo el mundo como si fuera la dueña del lugar y todos sus habitantes. Esta fue la misma actitud que le permitió gobernar la escuela hace 20 años y que era la misma actitud que iba a ayudarla a sobrevivir ahora.

"Mi nombre es Charlie Evans y yo vivía en Chicago con mi mamá, pero ella perdió la batalla de custodia recientemente y ahora vivo con mi papá."

Todos en la sala estaban prestando mucha atención a ella y parecían con ganas de más así que continuó, "Me encanta jugar al baloncesto y me gusta la música rock."

"¿no dijiste en otra clase que eras de California?" pregunto un joven que aparentemente estaba en la otra clase en la que se había presentado.

La rubia se había olvidado de ese detalle. "Si quiero decir soy de California pero viví los últimos meses en Chicago" respondió rápidamente.

"Bueno, gracias a Charlie, mi nombre es Sr. Schuester y en nombre de mí mismo, la clase y la escuela, me gustaría darte la bienvenida a McKinley High School."

Ella regresó a su asiento. Justo cuando ella se sentó, Jake hizo un ruido de pedos con la boca que le hizo y algunos de sus amigos se rieran como idiotas y Quinn se rio en voz alta también dijo entonces: "¡Bien hecho Jake acabas de hacer una broma de la época de Einstein mi amigo! Oh lo siento me imagino que no sabes quién es Einstein". Hubo múltiples risas de alrededor de la sala y todo se calmó cuando Jake miró a sus compañeros de clase.

Pasó el resto de la lección mirando nuevamente a su hija, sentía que la chica que estaba sentada al lado de Kitty la miraba y le decía algo a su hija. En el momento en que Kitty se dio vuelta y la enfrento con la mirada se dio cuenta que parecía una acosadora de las que tuvo ella en la secundaria.

Cuando el profesor le pregunto algo acerca de la materia que estaban viendo no tuvo problema en responder, sentía que ya sabía todo lo que ahí pasaban por lo que iba a ser agotador repetir cada materia, pero al menos no tendría que estudiar como antes. Si bien fue una buena alumna, lo que ella le llamaba la atención era el basquetbol. Y si quería disfrutar el revivir su último año, lo haría de esa manera.

El timbre sonó, y cada uno de los jóvenes comenzó a salir del salón, ella los siguió y saco una hoja de su bolsillo, y casi se echó a reír de alegría ante el hecho de que su siguiente clase fuese en el gimnasio.

Una vez que llego ahí, tuvo la oportunidad de simplemente correr y liberar algo de energía y no había nada más relajante para ella en ese momento.

Se deslizó en los vestuarios de la chica y le sonrió a la familiaridad de la gran sala de color rojo antes de ir a encontrar a su viejo casillero de baloncesto. Fue una feliz coincidencia que estaba vacío y rápidamente se cambió y coloco sus cosas en ese casillero, y camino directo a la cancha.

Había un montón de balones de baloncesto al lado de la cancha y ella no perdió tiempo en agarrar uno y corriendo a través la cancha con movimientos básico. La gente empezó a filtrarse alrededor de ella y comenzaron imitando sus acciones con unas pocas personas que empezaron a juntarse detrás de ella.

Después de media hora Quinn no tenía intención de rendirse aún, toda la energía que poseía en su juventud había vuelto, y estaba aprovechándola al máximo.

"Todos estamos en tan buena forma." Ella declaró a la sala en general y se acercó a una chica flaca para continuar. "Cuando te haces mayor es tan difícil bajar de peso y no importa cuántos abdominales hagas estos cuadritos". Tocó su polera "no volverán". Se volvió a difundir la advertencia a los demás cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie junto a una chica que ya estaba sufriendo el problema que ella describe.

"No importa." Ella dijo aplaudiendo la chica más grande ofreciendo apoyo en el hombro.

"Hey dame el balón" le grito a una de las chicas de por ahí, luego de que lo recibió comenzó a jugar con él y avanzar hacia el centro de la cancha para luego encestar desde ese lugar.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de Kitty entraba al gimnasio y se unía a algunos de sus amigos en el extremo opuesto de la cancha. Volvió a saludar a su hija como lo había hecho en la clase que habían compartido anteriormente.

Todas las chicas que acompañaban a Kitty le devolvieron el saludo, excepto Kitty, la cual rodo los ojos y se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su novio. Quinn creía que ya era demasiado estar todo el día pegados y luego recordó que ella era así con Rachel.

Vio como como el idiota, Jake. Ya que se enteró el nombre al preguntarle a uno de los chicos que pasaba cerca. Estaba sentado conversando con sus amigos y cuando Kitty llego él no la tomo en cuenta solo la tomo del brazo y la tiro para que se sentase en sus piernas, mientras esta lo abrazaba.

Trato de olvidarse de eso y como nota mental se dijo tratar de acercase a ella, de otra manera y ver si podía hacer algo, ya que todo intento no estaba resultando.

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar más en ello, la pelota fue lanzada hacia ella, perdió a sí misma. Tomo el balón le dio un par de rebotes y dio un salto para luego encestarla sin ningún problema. Sintió el aplauso de todos los que estaban ahí.

Oyó un grito voz familiar, "¡Eh, tú, rubia, ven aquí." Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pasar la pelota hacia otro estudiante y caminó hacia la vieja loca.

Sue Sylvester había envejecido bien, pero veinte años son las pocas veces que fuese amable con alguien y no había evidencia de tensión en la cara de la mujer mayor.

"Mi nombre es entrenadora Sylvester y tienes un buen juego rubia." La mujer dijo con algo parecido a una sonrisa, la cual sería imposible.

"Wow usted todavía aquí?" Preguntó Quinn, sorprendido de que los sesenta años de edad, la mujer aún estaba trabajando en un trabajo de alta energía. Cuando Sue le dirigió una mirada confusa ella rápidamente se apresuró a explicar a sí misma: "usted es una leyenda y no puedo creer que usted siga aquí. Esta escuela es muy afortunada." El comentario pareció no surgir mucho efecto en la entrenadora, por lo que rápidamente cambio el tema acerca de las habilidades de Quinn.

"Necesitamos una buena atacante, ¿te crees preparada para el reto?"

Quinn estaba prácticamente congelada por la sorpresa, pero pronto se descongeló a sí misma y grito: "Diablos, sí."

"Mañana después de la escuela, no metas la pata." La miro fijamente y la rubia no se movía. "se acabó la charla desaparece de mi vista". La rubia corrió nuevamente a la cancha.

 _Flashback_

 _Quinn estaba jugando un partido del torneo cuando ve que el balón salió del control de su equipo y estaban en busca de él. Cuando Santana empuja con la mano el balón de la mano del equipo contrario y este sale disparado hacia las gradas, con la velocidad en la que iba el balón, se da cuenta que puede lastimar a alguien y ese parece ser el destino, ya que este sale disparado en contra de una joven morena, corre lo más que puede y llega hasta la línea divisoria y con la mano devuelve el balón a la cancha y alcanza a mirar a la morena que se tapaba aun su rostro con sus acerco y retiro las manos de esta de su cara. Y por primera vez vio ese rostro y solo atinó a decirle. "Tranquila preciosa tu hermoso rostro no le sucedió nada"._

 _La morena miro al suelo y se sonrojo a lo que le responde. "gracias por salvarme"._

 _"_ _no hay de qué bonita" le decía mientras retrocedía de vuelta a la cancha._

 _La rubia seguía jugando y trataba de hacerlo de mejor manera ya que sentía que estaba siendo observada por aquella morena. Cuando tenía el balón en sus manos miro a las gradas y le hizo un gesto tratando de explicarle que el tiro se lo dedicaba, y lanzo desde el área de 3 puntos y acertó. Veía como todos corrían hacia el otro aro y ella solo tenía ojos para aquella morena._

 _Termino el partido y se acercó a donde estaba Sam por un poco de agua y miro que la morena se estaba parando, corrió velozmente hacia ella._

 _"_ _Ey, ¿te gusto el partido?"_

 _"_ _Eh… si claro, en especial donde evitaste que mi cara fuese destruida"_

 _"_ _Pues fue un placer evitarlo" miro al suelo "¿tiene nombre esta cara bonita?"_

 _"_ _Rachel"_

 _"_ _Rachel… bonito nombre, bonita la persona… me preguntaba si tienes que hacer algo ahora por que podría invitarte a algún lado no se comer algo, una película"_

 _"_ _Claro por qué no, en todo caso te lo debo por salvar mi vida" decía dramáticamente, lo cual causo risa en ambas._

 _Fin Flashback_

Era inevitable que lugar que pisaba en la escuela no le trajera recuerdos de ella. Su primera cita, su primer beso, etc. Trato de no pensar en ello y se concentró en la clase.

Cuando sonó la campana que marcó el final del período, el resto de las chicas prácticamente corrieron fuera del gimnasio, mientras que Quinn siguió encestando para tratar su frustración y de mala gana se fue para cambiarse ropa e ir a su siguiente lección.

Sabía que probablemente parecía un bicho raro ya que cada clase que compartía con su hija no le importaba quedarse mirándola, y que los demás sin que ella se diera cuenta la miraban. Tratando de entender en que momento dejó de estar cerca de su hija y de su hijo. En un momento cruzaron sus miradas cuando su hija le dejo unos papeles en su mesa y Quinn sonrió mientras Kitty sólo le dio una mirada confusa antes de volverse de nuevo.

Si ella quería evitar ser etiquetada como un acosadora, al darse cuenta que varios alumnos la miraban extraña iba a tener que despedirse a ver a sus hijos por un tiempo y así cuando era tiempo para el almuerzo mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a la forma en que los demás jóvenes se dirigían, se metió al baño ya que era un poco extraño para ella que gente la viera orinando de pie, aunque fuese en un cubículo, igual se veían los pies. Y aprovecharía de comunicarse con Sam para contarle como iba todo hasta ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

"Usted está llamado al teléfono del Señor Evans, deje su mensaje…". Sam respondió el teléfono en un verdadero estilo idiota.

"Sam, soy yo…" Quinn dijo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, la voz emocionada de Sam hizo que cortara su discurso.

"si espero que estés bien y que grandioso es eso que quieras hallar tu destino y todas esas patrañas." Se dio cuenta de que podía usarla para sus fines personales y comenzó a hablarle nuevamente. "Oh, bien, necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que te metas en problemas."

Ella se detuvo a medio paso a los espejos de baño a petición extraña cuando creyó escuchar a Lucas pero no hizo caso.

"¿Quieres ver a la directora Jones de nuevo? ¿no?" Ella le preguntó y comenzó a ver su nuevo corte de pelo en el espejo. Ella no estaba segura del corte, pero era mucho más cómodo y se ahorraría tiempo en las mañanas.

"Quizás. Sólo hace algo para que sea necesario que llame a tu papá solo eso"

"Veré lo que puedo hacer." Ella estaba a punto de seguir hablando, cuando oyó una voz familiar llamar desde uno de los cúbicos en el baño, la misma que había escuchado anteriormente. Colgó y fue a investigar.

Quinn empujó la puerta que sorpresivamente de abrió de inmediato y se sorprendió al ver que en el cubico se encontraba su hijo de 15 años enrollado con grandes cantidades de cinta adhesiva sentado y con los pantalones abajo.

Realmente le rompió el corazón ver a su hijo en esa situación, además de confundida por lo que podría haberle pasado.

"Un poco de ayuda." Lucas dijo con ligera vergüenza, a la vez que su mejillas se tornaban rojas por encontrase en esa situación.

"¿Qué pasó?" Quinn preguntó y se apoyó en el lado de la cabina.

"El equipo futbol me metió aquí en el baño de mujeres y me grabaron." Respondió con un suspiro, y con esa respuesta explico todo.

"Pero tu uno de ellos. Es decir eres popular, no acaso estas en el equipo de basquetbol" Quinn declaró.

"mira no es por ser malo contigo pero eso es realmente personal y ¿quién eres tú?" Respondió a la defensiva.

Rápidamente contesto siguiendo el plan de su mentira mientras se ponía de pie y dijo con una sonrisa: "Yo soy Charlie Evans, soy la hija de tu tío Sam".

"Es un placer conocerte. Me gustaría darte la mano, pero no sé si sabes que mi mano esta realmente pegada a mi trasero." Lucas respondió secamente y Quinn no podía dejar de reír mientras se movía hacia delante y se puso cerca del joven. "te importaría ayudarme luego de esta conversación constructiva"

La rubia se acercó a su hijo "esto será igual que una bandita cuando la herida cura." Ella dijo y su hijo asintió mientras Quinn arrancó la cinta adhesiva de distancia en un movimiento rápido. Quinn estaba orgullosa de que su pequeño no lloró, pero dejó escapar un grito de dolor que calo en su interior.

Después de que Quinn y Lucas fueron a la cafetería para almorzar y se sentaron en una mesa vacía en el centro de la habitación. El joven un poco sorprendido le pregunta "¿Cómo es posible que no nos conociéramos antes?"

"Mi madre no quería que nadie supiera quien era mi padre"

"eso tiene sentido".

"Ya que somos prácticamente familia, mi padre me dijo que debíamos protegernos"

"no hay problema podrías llegar antes de que me peguen la próxima vez"

Ambos habían dejado sus bandejas y Quinn traía en esta una hamburguesa y comenzó a devorarla bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo

"hace mucho tiempo que no comía una de estas hamburguesas" dijo con comida en la boca.

"¿y eso porque?"

"porque mi novia era vegana y no me dejaba comer estas deliciosas cosas"

"perdón, ¿dijiste novia?" pregunto confundido "no es que sea un problema para mí, en todo caso tengo dos madres"

"si, bueno las cosas no resultaron muy buenas entre nosotras y ahora estamos en un tiempo…" dejo de hablar al ver que su hijo olvido por completo su bandeja y de escucharla y tenía la vista perdida hacia su derecha.

Siguiendo la mirada de su hijo más joven vio a un grupo de animadoras sentadas en una mesa y charlando animadamente. La mirada de Lucas se centró en una animadora muy específica

"¿Quién es ella?" Quinn le preguntó con una sonrisa, interesada en ver cómo Lucas respondería. Cuando su hijo se dio cuenta de que había sido sorprendido mirándola, empezó a entrar en pánico y empezó a jadear al mismo tiempo tratando de llegar a una respuesta.

"Es linda." Quinn continuó con la evaluación, tratando de calmar a Lucas un poco.

Al ver que Charlie no iba a juzgarlo por fijarse en alguien fuera de su liga la corrigió. "Ella es mucho más que linda, ella es posiblemente la única criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida en este planeta." Quinn podría haber reído de lo que parecía ser una línea tan cursi, pero la convicción con la que hablo el más joven, Quinn sabía que Lucas era sincero y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo cursi que sonaba.

"¿y cómo se llama esa criatura más hermosa que has visto en este planeta?" dijo Quinn con un poco de risa en su tono.

"Se llama Sugar López" dijo embobado mientras seguía mirando a la chica, hasta que salió de su burbuja y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Charlie. "Ey, no trates de levantármela por favor te lo suplico."

"Hey tranquilo campeón que no hare nada" decía mientras levantaba sus manos en rendición.

A pesar de la antigua rivalidad que había entre Quinn y Santana López en la escuela secundaria, se habían convertido en buenas amigas una vez que terminaron la escuela. Santana decía que era porque se sentía celosa de que Britt siempre sacaba solo a Quinn a bailar y no a ella, hasta que arreglaron dicho mal entendido. Se vieron un par de veces a través de los años y perdieron el contacto.

Pero encontraba irónico que ambos chicos se conocían, ya que muchas veces el matrimonio López-Pierce se juntaba con ellos.

"¿Por qué no la invitas a una cita?" Preguntó Quinn, volviendo a su almuerzo y tomando un par de papas fritas en la boca a la vez.

En respuesta a esa pregunta, Lucas se volvió hacia Quinn y resopló de una manera indigna y rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie había escuchado la estupidez que había dicho Charlie. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Sugar no se había dado cuenta de nada se volvió hacia Quinn y le susurró, "¿Qué demonios Charlie?, no hables tan alto. ¿Piensas que la gente no se burla lo suficiente de mi como para agregar que me gusta la jefa de las porristas?"

"Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta." Quinn respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras su hijo se puso más y más nervioso.

"Porque ella jamás saldría conmigo" dijo y se puso a jugar con su comida dando pequeños mordiscos a su almuerzo.

"¿Sabes?... cuando conocí a tu madre estaba muy pero muy nerviosa"

"espera… ¿conociste a mi madre?" .frunció el ceño

"¿Qué?.. No, no dije eso. Espera… ¿es linda?" miro la confusión en el rostro de su hijo "era un chiste, estaba bromeando". Miro para todos lados castigándose mentalmente por la metedura de pata que había ocasionado...

"El poder del pensamiento positivo amigo. Tú no sabes lo que puede pasar. Deberías arriesgarte, yo te podría ayudar" Quinn dijo armando un plan en su cabeza para tratar de ayudar a su hijo y cómo podía lograr unir a los dos adolescentes. Lucas miró como si quisiera hacer más preguntas, pero un destello de miedo cruzó su cara prácticamente enterró su rostro en su bandeja. Dándose la vuelta, Quinn se dio cuenta de la fuente del miedo de Lucas y luchó para no sentirse mal por lo que vio.

"Jake" susurro Lucas mientras bajaba la mirada "odio a ese chico"

"ese fue el chico ¿cierto?" dijo entre dientes tratando de contenerse, le tenía demasiada bronca al joven.

Jake, había recogido Kitty y la puso sobre la mesa en el medio de la cafetería y comenzó a besarla. Quinn no tenía nada en contra de las demostraciones públicas de afecto, como un beso rápido, pero la manera en manos de Jake vagaban y el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo con la hija de Quinn, significaba que tenía que refrenarse físicamente a sí misma.

"¿Por qué tienes miedo de ese tipo?" Quinn preguntó notando la expresión de Lucas.

"este tipo me metió en la lavadora en mi casa y la puso a la vuelta rápida." Lucas respondió mirando hacia abajo en la mesa con una expresión de dolor en la memoria.

"y que hacia ese idiota en tu casa" cada vez le costaba más controlarse.

"Él es el novio de Kitty"

"Kitty ¿tiene novio?". Aquella declaración la tomó por sorpresa. "Estoy muy decepcionada de tu hermana" fijo la vista hacia donde estaba la pareja besándose.

"No los mires" le susurro Lucas.

"¿Por qué demonios no lo impidió Kitty?" Quinn preguntó repentinamente indignada.

"Sabes, Kitty Bueno, ella no estaba allí, estábamos yo y él en casa. Al menos la puerta se abrió automáticamente al final de la vuelta, así que no estaba atrapado allí durante horas."

Quinn seguía con la vista fija en ellos mientras su hijo le comunicaba la nueva información. Jake se dio cuenta de su mirada fija en ellos y de repente, dejó de besar a su chica y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia ellos.

"Oh mierda, él va a venir." Lucas dijo mientras trataba de mover la silla hacia atrás, pero Quinn enganchó los pies alrededor de él, parando el retiro y murmuró con una sonrisa arrogante, "No te preocupes, yo me encargo."

Se puso de pie para enfrentarse a él mientras trataba de mirar amenazante y ella podía sentir los ojos de toda la cafetería en ellos, todos a la espera para el lanzamiento inevitable hacia abajo.

Cuando detecto la expresión determinada en el rostro de Quinn, Jake decidió ir a por el objetivo más débil cuando vio a Lucas.

"¿Cómo te va Lukey?" -Preguntó con una sonrisa falsa mientras recogía una pelota de baloncesto de una mesa cercana y rebotó en la cabeza.

"No te atrevas a tocarlo." Quinn dijo con autoridad que hizo que Jake gire de nuevo hacia ella y con lo que él probablemente pensó que sería una buena idea le lanzo el balón hacia la cara.

Pero no conto con que Quinn tuviera unos buenos reflejos y levanto su brazo y tomo el balón con la mano rápidamente.

Toda la cafetería era testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, y Quinn vio cómo su hija miraba toda la escena sorprendida.

"Dame el balón... puta!" Trató de sonar intimidante, pero sólo se veía patético.

"Sabes Jake, lo siento mucho por ti."

"Ni siquiera me conoces." Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Quinn empezó a girar la pelota hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre sus manos con una habilidad y precisión que venía de años de entrenamiento constante.

"Oh, pero lo hago." Quinn respondió con una sonrisa falsa. Ella comenzó a hacer girar el balón en un dedo y rodeó al muchacho y continuó, " Eres capitán del equipo de futbol, sale con las chicas más guapas, la escuela secundaria es tu reino." Se volvió para dirigirse a la multitud y marcó el ritmo a ellos cuando levantó la voz y dijo: "Pero gente, Jake es un matón. Sería fácil decir que ataca a los débiles, simplemente porque él es un idiota, pero Jake es mucho más complejo que eso".

Quinn estaba ahora de pie a unos diez metros de distancia de Jake y se volvió para enfrentarse a él cuando parte del público se rio de lo que había dicho. Ella decidió entonces utilizar algunas habilidades que habían vuelto desde que se volvió joven, Quinn empezó con unos trucos con el balón. Giro el balón en uno de sus dedos sin problema y la multitud veía asombrada y comentaba entre ellos lo que estaban mirando.

"De acuerdo con estudios psiquiátricos Jake es un matón tres razones." Ella anunció a la multitud y le tendió tres dedos sin dejar de girar el balón en el medio. Ella movió el balón al primer dedo y continuó: "Uno, debajo de toda esa bravuconería masculina hay una niña insegura que simplemente está tratando de salir." Jake se cruzó de brazos y empezaba a enojarse, mientras que Kitty lo miraba tratando de salvarlo de dicha situación.

"Dos, como un hombre de las cavernas, el cerebro de Jake está poco desarrollado por lo que es incapaz de utilizar el autocontrol de sí mismo." Para agregar a su punto esta vez ella hizo rodar la pelota hacia adelante y hacia atrás por encima de su brazo en un increíble espectáculo de autocontrol y pudo ver cómo todos los chicos estaban fascinados con su actuación.

Paro el balón de nuevo, pero esta vez equilibrado en su dedo meñique cuando llevó a cabo el golpe final.

"Y la tercera razón... Jake tiene una pequeña cosa entre sus pantalones." La sala entera estalló en carcajadas al que, como Jake cruzó de brazos y dio un paso atrás. Quinn sabía cuándo presionar su ventaja y cogió el balón hacia él y fingió lanzar la pelota a la cara cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente. Extendió la mano para protegerse a sí mismo, pero el balón apenas se movió en la mano de Quinn hasta que ella le pasaba suavemente la pelota y le dijo: "No te vayas a lastimar amiguito."

Se dio media vuelta y se sentó y comenzó a comer su almuerzo mientras veía a Jake yendo de vuelta por donde había venido. Lucas la miraba con asombro en sus ojos y Quinn disfruto bastante su venganza hasta que vio a Kitty corriendo de prisa fuera de la cafetería después de Jake.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, y le dirigió la palabra a su hijo.

"No tienen por qué ganar los bravucones siempre" agarro una papa y se la metió a la boca y luego de eso agrego. "Ahora que se vuelva a poner una mano sobre ti, porque se las verá conmigo. Ahora recojamos esto y veamos que hacemos ahora. Se me había olvidado preguntarte si sabes a qué horas son las prácticas de basquetbol femenino"

"Ya no hay, ahora son mixtos"

"Y tu ¿no estás en el equipo?" el chico negó. "la entrenadora me invito a participar, ¿no te gustaría?"

"No soy muy bueno la verdad"

"No te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar, si no tienes nada que hacer podemos practicar en tu casa"

"Claro no hay problema" ambos se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Cuando terminaron las clases se juntaron en el estacionamiento, Lucas se acercaba a Quinn. "Hey no tengo auto, pero no es muy lejos de aquí"

"no te preocupes, vamos en el mío no hay problema, ven súbete." Y ambos se dirigieron al Mini Cooper. Y el joven le señalo a la rubia hacia donde debía ir, tratando de disimular que ella no conocía el camino hasta su casa. Una vez ahí se bajaron y bajaron también sus cosas.

Se dirigían hacia la casa cuando pudo divisar un auto extraño que estaba estacionado, frunció el ceño y se preguntaba quién podía estar ahí.

XXXXX

Rachel estaba hablando con su amigo mientras estaban tomando un té helado en la cocina. "Te prometo esa chica era igual a Quinn, si aún tuviera 17 años, lo único distinto era el cabello, que no lo tenía como hace 18 años atrás, pero te prometo Kurt, si viera a esa chica de nuevo la reconocería donde la viera"

"no creo que sea verdad Rach, no es de malo, pero todo este asunto del divorcio te tiene un poco sensible. Sin contar de como lloraste cuando escuchaste ese mensaje que te dejo en el celular la otra noche"

"y eso que tiene que ver" La morena reprochaba mientras bebía de su té.

"mucho… estás viendo a Quinn en todos lados, mira que decir que la viste cuando fuiste a dejar a Lucas a la escuela, es científicamente imposible." Comenzó a pensar. "y si tiene otra hija… eso podría ser, para que se parezca de esa manera" el hombre la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

"No seas estúpido Kurt" miraba con odio a su amigo por siquiera decir semejante estupidez. "Para que eso fuera posible debió haberme engañado cuando yo estaba embarazada e incluso antes y ambos sabemos que ella no se despegó de mi lado desde que empezamos a salir. Además ella no es de ese tipo". Sentencio.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Ambos chicos venían entrando a la casa, dejaron sus mochilas. Lucas sin percatarse de la presencia de su madre y de su "Tío Kurt".

"Espera aquí, toma asiento si quieres, en un momento vuelvo debo ir a buscar algo" dijo su hijo mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Quinn al entrar en la casa una sensación de pertenecía le abrumo. Se acordó de cuando compraron ambas esa casa.

 _Flashback_

 _Ambas iban en el auto, en el cual Quinn iba manejando, habían pasado alrededor de tres años de casadas, en los cuales vivieron alquilando una pequeña casa, pero como ya había llegado Lucas a sus vidas ya era tiempo de buscar algo más grande._

 _"_ _Quinn me quieres decir a donde nos dirigimos" dijo la morena sentada de lado mirando fijamente a su esposa, la cual no giraba su vista y trataba de mantener su vista en el camino._

 _"_ _es una sorpresa amor" sonrió de medio lado. "pero ya estamos llegando" dijo la rubia mientras giraba el volante y paraban en una casa, que tenía un letrero en venta._

 _La rubia se había bajado del auto y le estaba abriendo la puerta a su esposa. Quinn dime que no es lo que yo creo, y no cometiste una locura" la morena se mordía el labio._

 _"_ _Tranquila estamos casadas no tomare ninguna decisión sin consultarte primero" tomo su mano y la tiro para levantarla del asiento del auto, la beso y se colocó detrás de ella, reposando su cabeza en el cuello de esta. "entremos y veamos si te gusta"._

 _Una vez adentro una agente las esperaba y les mostraba cada lugar de la casa y la morena veía todo con la boca abierta, mientras que su esposa le hablaba. "mira aquí podríamos hacer una casita en el árbol para Lucas y Kitty. Acá tendremos nuestras barbacoas de fin de semana e invitaremos a todos nuestros amigos. Y veremos crecer a nuestros pequeñuelos. Y afuera obviamente un aro de basquetbol, para que el pequeño Lucas practique." Todo eso decía la rubia pintándole maravillas a su esposa. Le tomo el rostro y se acercó suavemente a depositarle un beso. "Acá seremos felices"._

 _La morena no pudo evitar imaginarse cada una de las imágenes que Quinn le iba describiendo a medida que pasaban por cada uno de los rincones. Tomo las manos de su esposa y asintió. "Adelante compremos esta casa me convenciste desde que me empezaste a dibujar cada escena, pero espero que estrenemos esta casa tu y yo solas". Esto último lo dijo levantando ambas cejas de manera sugerente._

 _"_ _Eso bonita, ni lo dudes"._

 _Fin Flashback._

Se froto las manos contra la cara. Y miro a su alrededor los cuadros y fotos de cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

A lo lejos Lucas le hablaba a la rubia "Charlie..." sin recibir respuesta. "Charlie…". Tomo un cojín y se lo lanzo a la cara haciendo que la rubia volviera en sí.

"Vamos a practicar, se supone que a esto viniste, a ayudarme".

Ambos jóvenes salieron rumbo al patio, el joven tenía el balón en sus manos y lo lanzo desde la distancia habiendo que este entrara sin problema en el aro.

"¿puedes hacer eso otra vez?". Pregunto la rubia asombrada, el joven asistió y volvió a tomar el balón y nuevamente este atravesó el aro. "demonios, eres bueno, como es eso que no eras bueno, perfectamente podrías entrar al equipo. Esa es la idea que tú te vuelvas popular". Susurro esto último para sí misma.

"Ya mira trataremos con presión así que trata de encestar mientras yo te marco". Le dijo a su hijo y le lanzo el balón para que comenzaran a jugar.

A la distancia Rachel se había parado para dejar las cosas que había usado en el lava-vajillas, en lo que levanto la mirada y se encontró con su hijo y una chica rubia, muy conocida para ella. Soltó un vaso el cual fue atajado prontamente por su amigo que venía detrás de ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?". Trato de seguir el campo de visión de su amiga. "Es una chica con tu hijo, que tiene de malo, debe ser su novia, no me digas que estas así por eso, el pobre ya tiene edad. Tu más que nadie debería entender, a su edad ya estabas saliendo con chicos". Se dio cuenta que su amiga no reaccionaba. Y se acercó a su cara y la vio pálida. "Cariño, habla"

"Es ella". Susurro. "Kurt es esa chica de la que te hable".

El hombre miro a los ojos a su amiga los cuales denotaban algo extraño que no supo descifrar, ambos se miraban y este trataba de explicarle que no era posible y que la chica que estaba con su hijo no podía ser ella.

Mientas ellos hablaban Quinn, se desconcentro y como si una fuerza la llevase a dirigir su vista hacia la ventana de la casa, encontrándose con la imagen de Rachel siendo abrazada por Kurt, vio una mirada triste y un dolor en el pecho le indicaba que lo más probable que ese dolor lo estuviese causando ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de su hijo llamándola. Esta tomo el balón y siguieron practicando una hora más.

Cuando el joven le invito si quería quedarse a cenar, pero esta se negó amablemente con la excusa que había prometido cenar con su padre. Se despidió de su hijo y se dirigió a su auto rumbo a la que hasta ahora estaba cumpliendo el rol de casa.

XXXXX

Quinn llego a la casa de Sam directamente a asaltar el refrigerador, sacaba gaseosas, pan, mantequilla de maní, chocolate, papas. Comenzó a prepare un sándwich cuando llego su amigo, y se sorprendió de ver toda esa comida. "Que pasa Quinn, descargando tus frustraciones con comida" se mofo.

"No, estuve practicando con Lucas basquetbol, el chico de veras en bueno. Ya sabemos de dónde saco el talento". Mordió su sándwich. "Además la vi…". Bajo la mirada. "La vi Sam, no cruce palabras y tampoco es la primera vez, de hecho el día que fuimos a comprar ropa, me la tope y me trabe no fui capaz de articular una frase coherente. Pero hoy solo la vi que estaba en la cocina, a través de una ventana mísera, estaba con Kurt. Estoy segura que él debe estar llenándole de basura su cabeza. Tengo miedo, ¿Qué pasa si no vuelvo a mi edad correcta y me quedo atrapada como esta chica de 17 años?

"Guau, muchas palabras en poco tiempo". Le robo una papa. "primero me alegro que tu hijo haya heredado la pasión por el mismo deporte y que sea bueno. Segundo no tengas miedo, por lo menos no puede divorciarse de ti si no apareces". Trato de animarla sin resultado. "mira ya llegaste a la casa, como la amiga de su hijo, bueno no pierdas el tiempo y este tiempo que tienes dedícalo en tu familia, en tu hija, que no cometa alguna locura como cometiste tú y Rachel en sus tiempo". La rubia se puso pálida ante esas palabras. El rubio siguió su discurso. "Tu hijo te necesita, si me dices que está siendo acosado, protégelo como lo hiciste conmigo y ayúdalo con el basquetbol. Y por último trata de acercarte a Rachel, mira tienes dos opciones o tratas de disuadirla de que no se divorcie o si no podrías ser su ´Toy Girl' sería una opción". Dijo esto último elevando sus cejas de manera sugerente. "Dime que no lo has pensado, podrías ser la fantasía de ella, eres joven, le recuerdas a su esposa en sus tiempos gloriosos, porque eres ella y lo más importante la conoces lo demasiado como para poder conquistarla de nuevo. Piénsalo."

"A pesar que el 100% de todas las palabras que salen de tu boca no tienen sentido, debo aplaudirte por tu análisis de mi situación, no sé qué haría sin ti". Se paró de la mesa dejando todo tirado, le tiro un beso desde la distancia y fue a su habitación.

"Hey, ven a ordenar este desorden que dejaste, si no te castigare señorita". Espero recibir alguna respuesta la cual nunca llego. "me lleva el diablo, no pienso levantar nada de esto".

XXXXX

La Rubia estaba con unos guantes y unos pantalones cortos y una polera ajustada llena de tierra, producto de estar trabajando en el jardín de su casa. "Señora Fabray, donde quiere que le deje estos sacos". Decía la joven con una mirada llena de deseo.

"En este preciso momento, te quiero entre mis piernas". gemía una acalorada Rachel.

La rubia no dudo en dejar tirada a un lado las bolsas que cargaba. La rubia se acercó con una mirada llena de deseo. Rachel se estremeció a pesar de las suaves manos de la chica en sus hombros, tranquilizándola. La beso con una pasión y a la vez gentilmente. Deslizo las manos por las caderas de la morena, mientras que esta le tomaba el corto pelo rubio.

Con un simple roce de su boca, La rubia la abrió e invadió sus labios, encendiendo sus sentidos cuando deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca y arrasó todo lo que tocaba en su interior. Se notaba que no era de las que perdían tiempo.  
De repente, ella se retiró. Oh, Dios. Era excitante. Adictiva. Rachel deseaba más, mucho más. Rachel necesitaba más, y presionó las palmas de las manos contra el pecho de Quinn, allí donde sentía palpitar salvajemente su corazón. Ambas con los ojos cerrados.

La rubia tomo la pierna de la morena y la entrelazo en su cuerpo y luego tomo la otra, así la morena estaba a merced de ella, colocando sus manos en el trasero de la más pequeña, por lo que rápidamente la llevo hacia una pila de bolsas de tierra lo suficientemente alta y la sentó en ese lugar. Para luego alejase de ella. Mirándose ambas a los ojos los cuales estaban dilatados producto de la excitación de ambas. La rubia rápidamente tomo la blusa que esta vestía y el tiro rasgándola y cada uno de los botones de esta volando. Unas manos se deslizaron por el pecho de Rachel, mientras una boca besaba el camino que dejaban unos indagadores dedos.

Rachel gimió mientras esta volvía a besarla, absorbiendo el sonido con su ávida boca. Inclinando la cabeza, amoldó sus labios perfectamente a los de ella, y su beso se hizo más persistente.

La morena abrió más sus piernas para darle cabida a la joven la cual no dudo en acercase lo máximo al centro de esta. Y lentamente comenzó a desabrochar ahora su pantalón, haciendo un espacio para introducir su mano por dentro de esa sensual ropa interior de encaje, cuando iba allegar al punto donde latía el deseo de la morena…

"¡Mama!" la morena abrió los ojos frustrada. "Mama, Lucas está ocupando el baño hace ya un rato y debo arreglarme" su hija entraba a la habitación sin pedir permiso. "¿estás bien? Estas roja" se Kitty se acercaba a su madre y se sentaba en una esquina para tocar su frente. "pareciera que tuvieras fiebre".

"no te preocupes" su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal, signo de su latente excitación producto de acalorado sueño que fue participe. "puedes usar mi baño". Permitiendo que su hija entrara a su baño y cuando esta lo hizo, aprovecho de tapar su cara de la vergüenza y reír de lo que había pasado. No podía permitirse soñar con la nueva amiga de su hijo, debieran tener la misma edad, ¡podría ser su hija!

XXXXX

En otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba la rubia. "Demonios, no esto puede estar pasando de nuevo" levantaba sus sabanas y le hablaba adentro de su cama. "me tienes que estar bromeando, maldita adolescencia."

La rubia se despertaba con una erección matutina y no servía mucho que en sus sueños apareciera su esposa, y lo peor de todo era que en sus sueños eran dos, la joven de 17 años y su actual Rachel de 35.

Se levantó rumbo al baño para tratar de arreglar la situación, una vez frente al espejo se miró y se habló a sí misma. "Lo sabemos, ella es jodidamente sexy sea de 17 o de 35, pero no puedo despertarme cada mañana de la misma manera que lo hacía desde que la conocí, parezco una adolecente virgen".

Luego que la rubia se bañó y bajo a desayunar, su amigo le tenía preparado unos wafles y fruta junto con un tazón de leche y cereales. "¿a qué debo este honor?". Pregunto tomando un sorbo del jugo de su amigo.

"Se supone que eres mi hija, pues te tratare como una, con sus ventajas y desventajas".

"No pensaras en castigarme, porque tengo 35 años no lo olvides, soy mayor que tú incluso".

"Pues no lo pareces". Sonrió el rubio ganando la pelea. "apúrate mejor no quiero que llegues tarde. Aunque podrías llegar tarde y así me llaman de dirección." Le tomo el brazo cuando vio que esta se levantaba.

"Olvídalo me iré ahora, dale tiempo, te ayudare pero ahora déjame ir" el rubio le soltó el brazo y la dejo partir.

Quinn iba en el Mini Cooper, cuando el pillo un semáforo en rojo, se detuvo, pero no esperaba que el auto que se detenía al lado de ella, fuera Jake y su hija Kitty. El joven la miro con una mirada llena de odio, aun no olvidaba como lo había humillado el día anterior. Veía como el chico hacía sonar el motor del auto retándola, mientras que Kitty trataba de calmar al chico, Quinn lo miro y se rio haciendo que el chico se enfureciera más aún si es que era posible.

"Crees que con esa actitud de macho alfa me vas a asustar, estas más que equivocado, pensé que te lo deje claro ayer." Levanto su ceja para enfatizar el punto.

El semáforo se tornó verde y Jake acelero a toda velocidad, lo cual hizo que Quinn se asustara, apresar de todo iba su hija en ese auto. Acelero lentamente el auto para dirigirse a la escuela, como era de esperarse el auto de Jake llego primero y vio donde había estacionado el muy idiota, ocupando dos espacios.

Se bajó de su Mini Cooper y se dirigía a entrar cuando chocó accidentalmente con Sugar. "Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba". La chica le sonrió genuinamente y siguió su camino, veía la bondad de Britt en esa chica. Y esperaba que no tuviera absolutamente nada de Santana, eso podría ser un desastre.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

La primera vez que sientas una ráfaga fría de hielo con sabor lazando directamente a cara y que este entre en cada fibra de tu ser, ojos, boca, nariz y se cuele por tu ropa y toque tu piel caliente. Nunca olvidaras esa sensación,

Antes, cuando Quinn era adolescente, los jóvenes no eran tan creativos como para llegar a lanzar un granizado a la cara para marcar los perdedores, pero esto era una creación de algún genio malvado, eso era seguro.

No solo era por la fuerza del impacto o lo incomodo que resultaba que el hielo corriera por tu piel haciendo que te estremezcas, aunque esto eran factores relevantes. Era más allá de eso, era de ser por primera vez el blanco de las burlas. Era la forma en que todo el mundo te veía y se echó a reír para no darle más realce del que ya tenía, una venganza que tenía el nombre de Jake impreso por todos lados, pero el muy cobarde no fue capaz de hacerlo el mismo que tuvo que mandar a unas porristas a hacer el trabajo sucio. Camino hacia el baño más cercano ante la atenta mirada de decenas de ojos que veían como la rubia trataba de mirar a través de un ojo, porque no podía abrir el otro.

Todas estas fueron todas las cosas que Quinn tuvo que aprender muy rápidamente, ya que fue a su casillero después del almuerzo en busca de algunos libros cuando alguien la llamo por su nombre, bueno su actual nombre y esta se giro encontrándose con esa sustancia rojiza por toda su cara. Al menos era frutilla, no le desagradaba el sabor.

Trato de limpiarse con la punta de la manga de su ropa mientras iba camino al baño. Cuando esta llego comenzó a lavarse con agua, mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados, cuando sintió una mano tomándole el hombro. Trato de no entrar en pánico y se giró.

La suerte estaba de su lado, pues se encontró de lleno con la mirada compasiva de Sugar, la cual le ofrecía una toalla que tenía en su bolso.

"Creo que es algo bueno que tengas el cabello corto, en caso contrario esto habría sido mucho más complicado" le dio una sonrisa, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de sonrisas de la madre de esta. "pero creo que tu ropa está en ruinas, tendremos que encontrar algo que te puedas poner".

Por su parte Quinn todavía sufría del shock ante la nueva experiencia, comenzó con escalofríos violentos producto del hielo pero poco a poco comenzó a volver a la vida.

"Hay que liberarte de esta ropa mojada o te vas a coger un resfriado." Ella dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzó a tirar de la camiseta blanca hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza de Quinn.

"¿Hey, qué estás haciendo?" Quinn cuestionó pero ya era demasiado tarde y la camiseta ya estaba en una pila en el suelo.

"Acabo de decir, te vas a enfermar si te quedas en esa camiseta, voy a darte mi remera que traigo aquí en mi bolso". Se giró para ir en busca de la prenda para pasársela a Quinn.

Quinn quería preguntar por qué estaba siendo tan amable con ella, pero incluso la madre de esta era así, sin duda había recogido la habilidad de Brittany como la bondad de ella, de modo Quinn agradeció.

La campana de la escuela sonó, ambas chicas salieron del baño, la rubia agradeciendo a la joven por ayudarla en ese momento e iban riendo y Sugar se reía colocando su mano en el hombro de Quinn cuando ambas chocaron de frente con Lucas.

El joven capto la escena entre ambas chicas y sitio la traición. Era tan obvio que se castigó mentalmente, no tenía sentido, la chica se veía que tenía madera de ser popular, porque se juntaría con el perdedor de la escuela.

Su nueva amiga, la que lo había defendido y la única persona que conocía del amor platónico que este profesaba a Sugar. Obviamente algo había pasado entre ellas, la rubia tenía la remera que Sugar estaba usando en la mañana cuando la vio entrar al establecimiento. Lo más probable es que hubiese usado sus trucos de seducción y Sugar hubiera caído rendida a sus pies.

"Hey, estaba con tu amiga y tuve que pasarle mi ropa, esta chica sí que sabe cómo buscar problemas". Dijo esto mientras se reía junto con Quinn.

"Eh sí que bonito". Le envió una mirada de odio a la rubia tratando de recriminarle por lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre ellas.

"No sé cómo agradecerte lo suficiente por ayudarme, yo casi no te conozco." Quinn le decía a la chica.

"No es ningún problema. Mi mamá siempre me dice que hay que ayudar a la gente siempre que lo necesiten, incluso si se trata de extraños." Sugar dijo con una sonrisa. "Mi mamá también dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma y tu alma se ve muy familiar."

Antes de que Quinn pensara en una respuesta, Lucas tosió para hacerse notar entre las chicas, con un mal humor captado por Quinn. "Me voy de aquí". Hablo el chico sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos.

"No sé quién dio la orden de hacer esto, pero si fueron las porristas, tomare el asunto y hare que ni a ti o a Lucas les vuelvan a hacer eso".

"¿A Lucas también le ocurrió?". Pregunto preocupada, sentía que lo que su hijo le demostraba a ella no era lo que estaba viviendo en la realidad.

"Si hace unas semanas también lo encontré bañado en granizado y me acerque y le tendí una toalla como lo hice contigo pero la tomo y salió corriendo, creo que no supo quién lo había ayudado."

"Gracias por lo que hiciste en ese entonces y ahora conmigo." Quinn dijo a la chica y le brindo un rápido abrazo.

"No hay problema." Respondió la chica, la cual se dirigía a la siguiente clase y la dejaba en medio del pasillo.

XXXXX

Tan pronto como Quinn entró en la casa de Sam, lo primero que hizo fue poner la remera que le pasó Sugar en lavado y luego se fue a la nevera y cogió una cerveza. Justo cuando estaba a punto de beber, Sam entró y se la robo a ella.

"A veces realmente te odio." Quinn dijo en voz baja cuando cerró la puerta de la nevera.

"¿Cómo puedes odiar a tu padre, a tu querido y adorable padre, Charlie?" Sam tomo unos sorbos de la lata.

"Puedo cuando este me roba mi cerveza es difícil no hacerlo." Quinn dijo mientras agarraba una botella de agua en su lugar y se sentó en la barra de desayuno.

"Técnicamente es mi cerveza. No he tenido una llamada hoy así que obviamente aún no has de tener problemas. ¿Estás tratando de bloquear mi juego con la directora?" Preguntó Sam, sentado frente a ella.

Quinn apoyó la cabeza en sus manos al recordar petición de Sam y murmuró, "Me olvidé. Veré lo que puedo hacer por ti mañana, pero no hago promesas."

Sam parecía contento con su respuesta y levanto de ahí junto en el momento en que se oyeron unos pequeños 'dings' que le avisaba que la ropa estaba lista. Lavada y secada.

"Esta remera es de Sugar, la hija de Santana y Brittany". Le dijo al rubio cuando esta traía la prenda lista, mientras trataba de doblarla. "Mi hijo, Lucas está enamorado de ella. Pero creo que no se tomó muy bien que me la encontrara en el baño, me miraba con una expresión de odio en sus ojos. Creo que debo hablar con el"

"Bueno si la chica es como Brittany pues le encuentro toda la razón al chico. Me pondría celoso de solo ver a otra persona con ella"

"Bueno tiene parte de ambas, pero el carácter afortunadamente lo saco de Britt. Pero si hubieras hecho algo por hablarle a Britt tal vez hubieras salido con ella o algo. Ahora creo que iré a darle una visita a mis hijos, con la excusa de que a Lucas lo estoy ayudando a entrar al equipo". Le quito rápidamente la lata a Sam y tomo un sorbo. "Te veo más tarde papa".

"¡Buena suerte!" grito mientras veía como Quinn caminaba hacia la puerta para salir.

"Voy a necesitar un poco más que suerte si consigo que me diga que es lo que pasó hoy." Susurró para sí misma mientras se pasó una mano por el pelo, cogió las llaves y se dirigió hacia su antigua casa.

XXXXX

Llego a su antiguo hogar. Se bajó del auto y sintió orgullo cuando llego al patio y veía como su hijo encestaba sin problemas en el aro.

Lucas sintió unos pasos e inmediatamente dejó caer la pelota, doblo los brazos y con el ceño fruncido se puso de frente a la chica.

Era en momentos como ese cuando Quinn vía realmente los genes de Rachel en Lucas, como el ceño fruncido a la perfección y la mirada cuando se enojaba e iba a reprocharle algo. Se detuvo en donde estaba y trató de conseguir la mirada más sincera en su cara para lograr hablar con Lucas.

"Hey Lucas, yo sólo quería..." Quinn comenzó cuando Lucas la interrumpió con una voz traicionada.

"¿Cómo pudiste? Te dije lo que sentía por ella y vas y te aprovechas de la situación, crees que no vi como ella te miraba y como ambas sonreían. Unos minutos y ya compartían bromas privadas. Creí que eras mi amiga".

"Lucas no era lo que parecía. Me lanzaron un granizado en la cara y ella me estaba ayudando a limpiar. No te traicionaría de esa manera, te lo prometo." Explicó Quinn.

"Pero si cuando llegue donde ustedes, estaba bromeando que eras buena para meterte en problemas y ambas rieron." Tiro el balón en signo de frustración hacia el lado.

"Ella estaba ayudándome además de que vio todo lo que paso. Sabe que quien mando a hacerme esto, fue el idiota de Jake. Sabes que no te haría daño, eres mi amigo". Quinn se arriesgó dando un paso hacia el rubio más joven y cuando Lucas no se movió de nuevo ella lo tomó como una buena señal.

"Bueno Evans creo que no tengo motivos para no creerte, has hecho por mi mucho más de lo que todos en esa escuela. Pero si pero si te veo dando vueltas a mi chica más, habrá mucho que pagar". Lucas trató de parecer tan intimidante como sea posible, pero sabía que había fracasado cuando vio a Quinn tratando de contener la risa. "Por lo menos trate de asustarte".

"Lo siento Lucas es que dijiste ´mi chica´, todavía estoy un poco confundida en el hecho de que a pesar de que ustedes dos no han entablado alguna conversación, esta sea tu chica." Quinn bromeó tirando a Lucas el balón que estaba cerca de ellos. Lucas logro tomarla y se giró rápidamente para encestar nuevamente.

"Si te presentas a las practicas la entrenadora no dudara en colocarte en el equipo. Yo empecé a asistir y los demás chicos que están ahí, no son ni la mitad de buenos que tu". Comenzaron a practicar entre risas y alguna que otro chiste de Quinn hacia su hijo. "Oh es así, no creo que me ganes niñito." Quinn dijo quitándose la chaqueta y tirarla a un lado de la cancha luego hacerle frente a Lucas.

Jugaron hasta que oyeron un auto estacionando en el camino de entrada al lado de la cancha. A pesar de darse cuenta de que ella estaba en casa, cuando Quinn se volvió todavía estaba sorprendida al ver a Rachel salir del coche. Trató de limpiar el sudor de los ojos, cuando Rachel llego frente a los chicos e hizo contacto visual con ella se quedó inmóvil.

"Mamá, esta es Charlie, la hija del Tío Sam. Charlie, esta es mi mamá". Lucas las presento provocando un silencio entre ambas. Al ver que Rachel no iba a hacer ningún movimiento para responder ella se adelantó y le estrechó la mano.

"Es un placer conocerla señora Fabray." Ella trató de ignorar la electricidad que corrió a través de la palma en el simple contacto.

"Es Berry." Kurt respondió, apareciendo desde detrás del coche.

"Guau" dijo la morena cuando reacciono.

"Si, no puedo creer que alguien tuvo un hijo con el tío Sam". Respondió el chico sin saber que lo que su madre había dicho era producto de otra situación.

Antes de que Quinn tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, la morena se acercó peligrosamente cerca de esta y la miraba con tanta intensidad que Quinn tragó saliva.

"Te pareces a mi esposa cuando ella era una adolescente." Rachel dijo como si esto debería ser una gran noticia para ella, la había visto ya un par de veces pero ahora podía verla de más cerca que las oportunidades anteriores. Ella comenzó a tocar su cara para ver qué tan profundas eran las similitudes que podían tener entre ambas personas y Quinn no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la sensación de estar cerca de Rachel de nuevo.

No es la primera vez en su vida que tuvo el deseo de golpear a Kurt Hummel en la cara, mientras se ponía detrás de la morena y le dijo: "Cariño, realmente necesitamos entrar."

"Kurt, la viste ¿no?". Hablo la morena cuando se volvió sobre sus pies y se alejaban de ambos chicos.

"Si amor la vi". Le decía el hombre mientras la llevaba de vuelta a la casa

Quinn por su parte no atino a nada más que decirle a su hijo. "¿es linda, no? Mientras tenía el balón en la mano. Trataba de escuchar que era lo que ambos hablaban y alcanzo a escuchar que Kurt le decía que tenía que conocer a otras personas, algo acerca de que sería buena idea salir con alguien que le sonría, me dijera que era bella y lo único que quiera sea llevarme a la cama.

Quinn siguió mirando la puerta hasta que Rachel desapareció detrás de ellos y unos segundos después sintió un proyectil de goma rebotando en el costado de su cabeza, al ver como Lucas lanzó la pelota hacia ella y llamó: " ¡Vamos Charlie, vamos a jugar!"

XXXXX

La clase de Salud. Quinn no tenía nada en particular contra el concepto de aprender acerca de cosas así, de hecho sabía que era muy beneficioso para ella cuando era una chica tratando de crecer con el 'extra' que estaba en sus pantalones. Había ayudado también que estaban en clases de salud mixtas, porque significaba que la educación sexual que era relevante para los chicos era por tanto, relevante para ella.

Todas esas cosas que le habían ayudado tanto la primera vez. Pero temía que ahora todo lo que le enseñaban a ella sobre sexo fuese mal utilizado por su hija y por el novio de esta.

Llego al salón que le correspondía la clase, y cuando entro vio a su hija besándose apasionadamente con su novio Jake. Tomó su asiento ignorado completamente la pareja besándose en la mesa delante de ella. El profesor entró y luego por suerte les dijo a todos que tomaran sus asientos. Quinn no podía dejar de ver el hecho de que era el mismo profesor, todavía en la clase de salud, aunque ahora él era un anciano. Como Kitty se sentó en la mesa en diagonal a la de ella y adelante Jake. Cuando el chico fue a sentarse en el asiento de delante de Quinn, esta no pudo contenerse de usar sus pies para deslizar la silla del muchacho hacia atrás.

Maldijo en su mente que el muchacho era lo suficientemente atlético como para alcanzar a afirmarse a través de sus manos sobre el escritorio mientras caía de modo que no se golpeó contra el suelo. La idea de simplemente darle alguna patada en el culo ahora fácilmente accesible cruzó por su mente, pero el momento pasó pronto como el muchacho giró con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

"El señor Puckerman por favor debe de sentarse, estamos a punto de comenzar la lección." El profesor le habló desde el frente de la clase y de mala gana tomó su asiento, pero no antes de enviar una última mirada a la chica rubia.

"Hoy vamos a hablar sobre el sexo seguro. Sabemos que muchos de ustedes son sexualmente activos o lo serán, pero la política de la escuela es la abstinencia.

"Eso es muy inteligente, me alegra saber que hay alguien aquí, creo que deberíamos tener un pacto de abstinencia. ¿Quién se anima? ". La rubia levantó la voz y cada uno de los jóvenes y jovencitas comenzaron a murmurar acerca de que estaba loca por decir dicha estupidez.

"Sin embargo siendo realistas debemos evitar cualquier accidente, y debemos prepararnos para cualquier circunstancia." El anciano habló cuando empezó pasando alrededor de una caja de condones para que cada estudiante pudiese para tomar uno.

Cuando la caja fue pasada a Jake le dio un gran puñado y anunció a la clase, "Esto puede durar un fin de semana.". Dijo lanzado una mirada a Kitty. Se dio vuelta y le paso la caja a Quinn, la cual iba a tomar uno, pero se detuvo y lo soltó dejándolo caer en la caja de donde lo había sacado.

"La verdad es que no necesito uno".

"Eso es más que obvio". Grito Jake causando las risas de algunos.

Todo el mundo en la clase ahora estaba mirando el intercambio entre los dos chicos, de modo Quinn levantó la voz un poco más fuerte y se dirigió a la habitación.

"¿Sabes por qué yo no necesito uno? Es porque tengo la intención de esperar hasta que encuentre a alguien que ame. Me refiero a que se llama hacer el amor. Debe de hacerlo con alguien a que ames. Yo lo hare cuando encuentre a la chica indicada". Todo esto lo decía bajo la atenta mirada de Kitty.

"Creo que debes hacerlo cuando de veras ames a alguien, cuando seas capaz de volcar ese amor que tienes hacia la otra persona y volverlo un bebe, es ese momento cuando tienes en tus brazos a esa pequeña niña, la cual te mira y te sientes la persona más afortunada del mundo. Que no hay nada más pequeño y delicado, que no amas a nada más que a ese bebe, que todas tus decisiones sean para protegerla en cada momento. Es esperar a la persona adecuada." Por mucho que había tratado de evitarla, Quinn se encontró hablando principalmente a Kitty, en un intento de convencerla de no dormir el chico, negándose a considerar la idea de que quizás ya hayan dormido juntos.

Kitty soltó el condón de su mano, mientras cada una de las chicas también lo hacían, y escuchaban murmullos de que no los necesitaban.

Jake miró molesto y de repente agarró la caja que la tenía el chico a su derecha y deposito el condón bajo la mirada de Quinn, la cual se sorprendió. "Yo no necesito esto tampoco, porque sé que mi novia le gusta sin que nada se interponga entre nosotros." Terminó por mirar sugestivamente a Kitty y apoyándose en la mesa para besarla. Fue entonces cuando Quinn se sintió que no había vuelta atrás.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Quinn se había levantado de la silla y había impulsado sobre Jake, arrastrándolo hacia abajo en el suelo, donde comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, con toda su fuerza. El chico trataba de defenderse cubriendo su rostro, ya que no podía pegarle a la chica, se escucho un chillido cuando en su afán por protegerse levanto la rodilla a la altura de su abdomen y esta choco de lleno en la entrepierna de la chica.

Quinn fue solo capaz de girarse hacia un lado y quedar aturdida por el dolor agarrando su entrepierna.

"¿Qué demonios? De veras eres más bicho raro de lo que yo creía que eras Evans." Jake le grito cuando ya fue capaz de levantarse. Toda la clase se había empezado a murmurar como la sangre que tenía Jake, en la boca por el golpe de Quinn y la rubia que seguía tirada en el suelo.

Lo último que vio fue a los ojos de Kitty llenos de algo indescriptible antes de que fuera sacada de la sala con ayuda de alguien que amablemente la levanto y se dirigió a la oficina del director.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

"Gracias Charlie, yo sabía que no me ibas a fallar." Él rubio dijo en referencia a cuando él le había pedido que entrar en una pelea para que pudiera ver Mercedes nuevo.

"¿Qué has hecho en el pelo?"

"Nada, sólo vamos a ver lo que piensa la señorita Jones." Sam dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la oficina, llamó una vez y luego se dejó en la habitación. Quinn siguió, tratando de no reírse de su intento de llamar la atención.

La mujer miró sorprendida como Sam irrumpió en la oficina, dio la vuelta al escritorio de esta, se arrodilló delante de ella la cual se encontraba sentada y le besó la mano. Sam tenía una enorme sonrisa y Mercedes sólo se veía increíblemente incómoda y cuando se trasladó a tomar asiento frente a la mesa de ella discretamente se limpió la mano en su falda.

Quinn cerró la puerta detrás de ella y gimió suavemente mientras se sentaba lentamente junto a Sam. Mercedes la miró con simpatía mientras ella se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Bueno, señorita Evans, solo han pasado dos semanas y ya has hecho bastante ruido en la escuela McKinley." Ella sólo asintió y la miró de vuelta en la vergüenza cuando la directora continuó. "Tenemos una política de no violencia en esta escuela y que por lo general castigar al instigador de una pelea con una suspensión... no vamos a hacer eso esta vez."

"Qué amable de su parte." Sam dijo y comenzó a llegar a su mano de nuevo, pero Mercedes movió rápidamente su mano y miró a Quinn.

"Charlie, sé que es difícil de lidiar con el asusto de una nueva escuela, pero la violencia no es la manera de lidiar con sus problemas. Va a ser fácil esta vez y sólo vas a conseguir dos días en detención, a partir de mañana y espero que esto te enseñe una lección".

Mercedes volvió a los papeles de su escritorio y los tomó como su señal para Quinn de salir y tener que empujar a Sam con ella. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Mercedes miró e hizo contacto visual con ella.

"También me gustaría que visite a la concejera estudiantil y tal vez ella pueda dar algunos consejos sobre cómo manejar los secretos que podrían haber salido recientemente. Por cierto es obligatoria su asistencia señorita Evans." La directora dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad pero de apoyo.

"Gracias señorita Jones."

XXXXX

Emma Pillsbury era una buena persona, eso era evidente, pero cuando hablaba con sus alumnos, a veces ella manejaba las situaciones delicadas mal.

Unos segundos después de Quinn se había sentado en su oficina, la mujer pelirroja había entregado a Quinn un folleto que estaba titulado, "Por lo que eres un poco diferente allí abajo." Tenía una imagen de dibujos animados de un adolescente que cubre su entrepierna y mira confundido, Quinn levantó la vista con el folleto en la mano. Cuando vio la mirada expectante en los ojos de la concejera ella rápidamente hizo que su rostro se viera interesado y miro el folleto, a sabiendas de que la mujer sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

"Esta situación no es tan extraña como se podría pensar Charlie. Esto no es una enfermedad o algo que necesita ser arreglado, es sólo algo de la naturaleza y algo que tienes que aprender a aceptar de ti misma." Emma dijo con una sonrisa amable.

"He aceptado esta parte de mí misma, pero tampoco la idea fuese que todo el mundo se enterara. Esto sucedió la última vez... en mi antigua escuela y todo el mundo me trato de manera diferente. La mayoría de la gente me fue aceptando con el paso del tiempo, pero algunos constantemente me molestaban. Yo no quiero que ocurra nuevamente aquí". Quinn explicó poniendo el folleto sobre el escritorio. Este fue lo más honesto que había estado con alguien que no fuera su madre, Rachel o Sam desde que era joven.

 _Flashback_

 _Rachel y Quinn estaban en la casa de la morena besándose en la habitación, ambas estaban acostadas en la cama, la morena estaba bajo los brazos de la rubia la cual tenía sus manos cuidando no dejar su peso sobre la otra. Cuando la rubia sintió que algo estaba despertando al sur de su cuerpo se separó lentamente de su novia y se giró hacia un lado, la morena lo mal interpreto y se puso ella ahora sobre la rubia, y comenzó a besar el cuello de esta, haciendo que la erección que ya iba creciendo lo hiciera más rápido, por lo cual la rubia levanto su cuerpo y trato de separarse de su chica._

 _"_ _Amor, espera un poco". La morena seguía besando y mordiendo su cuello y esta solo podía gemir. "amor esto es importante"._

 _"_ _¿Qué pasa amor?"._

 _"_ _Rachel necesito hablar algo importante contigo."_

 _"_ _dime que es lo que ocurre". La morena se separó y se sentó a una distancia de la rubia, la cual provecho para coger un cojín y tapar su evidente erección sin que su chica lo notase._

 _"_ _Pues yo este, la verdad es que tengo miedo de lo que te diga cambie lo que hay entre nosotras… mira soy una chica pero con algo extra en mi… yo… yo tengo un pene." Y soltó todo el aire que había tomado. Trataba de mirar a su chica y que esta le dijera algo. "Rach… dime algo, no te quedes callada."_

 _La morena solo atino a quitar la mano que sostenía el cojín, lo tomo y lo lanzo al suelo, luego alzo su brazo y tomo el cuello de la rubia y solamente la beso. La rubia por su parte no atinaba a nada más que coloco sus brazos en la cintura de la morena, y cuando Rachel se empezó a separar de sus labios susurro. "No me importa si tienes un gnomo ahí abajo, yo te quiero por lo que eres no por lo que tienes ahí o no. Gracias por confiar en mí." Y se fundieron en un abrazo, en el cual se demostraban todo el amor que sentían la una por la otra._

 _XXXXX_

 _El entrenamiento había terminado y solo quedaban algunas personas en la escuela, pero la rubia se encontraba tirada en el suelo de los vestidores llorando, no podía creer que alguien había contado su secreto. Maldijo la hora en que se le ocurrió bañarse en la escuela._

 _En ese momento llego Rachel corriendo y cuando la encontró, se arrodillo a su altura y la atrajo hacia ella, coloco la cabeza de la rubia en su pecho mientras acariciaba sus brazos y besaba su cabello._

 _"_ _Tranquila amor todo estará bien, quien haya sido recibirá su castigo". Le decía mientras besaba cada parte del rostro de su novia._

 _La levanto y tomo el bolso de esta entrelazo sus manos y comenzaron a caminar camino al auto de la rubia, cuando estas se dirigían al estacionamiento varios alumnos se acercaron a la pareja y comenzaron a tirarle huevos a la rubia. La morena a pesar de su repulsión a ese tipo de cosas, al ser vegana, no se alejó en ningún momento de ella y la atrajo para poder protegerla, rápidamente saco las llaves del bolso de la rubia y abrió la puerta del copiloto y la sentó. Cuando ambas estuvieron dentro, partió el auto mientras que le daba la mano a la rubia._

 _Ambas sabían que cuando la escuela se enterara del secreto, no serían muy compasivos con Quinn._

 _Fin Flashback._

"Pues todo el mundo sabe ahora, solo vas a tener que aguantar en lo que respecta a las personas que no pueden aceptar. No vale la pena." Continúo hablando Emma volviendo a la realidad a Quinn.

Quinn asintió, mostrando que el mensaje le había servido. Se levantó de su asiento y sintió como la puerta se abría dando paso a un profesor. "Gracias, por sus consejos, creo que ahora me siento mejor."

Quinn se dispuso a caminar por los pasillos, estaba dirigiéndose a su casillero cuando alguien la alcanzo y se puso a su lado.

"Hola Charlie". Sugar la saludo con una sonrisa. "me entere lo que pasó en la clase de salud, de veras lo siento".

"Si, no es la idea de llamar la atención que quería, preferiría que me conocieran por que iba a llevarlos a ganar los partidos de basquetbol".

"Bueno, la razón por la que me acerque a ti es por dos cosas. La primera es que se te va a acercar lo más probable Bree y sus amigas."

"Bree me suena". Decía frunciendo el ceño la rubia

"Son las amigas de Kitty, la hermana de Lucas". Le decía como lo más obvio del mundo. "Bueno ellas te van a querer acosar por lo que se enteraron acerca de tu… bueno de tu condición. Y lo segundo es que te quería pedir un consejo, tu eres amiga de Lucas, entonces quería preguntar si a él le gusta alguna chica."

"mmm, si la verdad es que si le gusta una". Sugar bajo la mirada resignada. "le gustas tú". La chica miro a Quinn con un brillo en sus ojos. "el pobre no sabe cómo acercase a ti, está nervioso pero dale una oportunidad, es un buen chico."

"gracias Charlie, por alegrarme el día. Ahora debo ir a la siguiente clase, por cierto lo siento por todo lo que te paso hoy, incluso perdiste la hora de almorzar. ". La chica se despidió de Quinn y fue a su clase.

Quinn no se había percatado de dicho detalle, el ir con la consejera había hecho que perdiera todo el tiempo que tenía para comer. Después de todo lo que le había pasado necesitaba recuperar energías, por lo que no sería problema saltarse una lección para tomar algo de comida. De todas maneras ya se había metido en problemas uno mas no haría diferencia.

XXXXX

Detuvo su Mini Cooper en un restaurante que alguna que otra vez había ido con su familia como sola, aquí hacían las mejores hamburguesas dobles con queso y tocino en Lima. Últimamente iba tan a menudo cuando peleaba con Rachel que la gente de allí siempre la recibían bien. Esta situación ameritaba que nadie en ese lugar la reconocería y se sentó en una de las mesas vacías que estaban, mientras simulaba ver el menú, está ya sabía lo que iba a pedir.

Una camarera joven se acercó a ella preguntando que deseaba, no dudo en pedir una hamburguesa doble con queso y tocino. Esta vez tuvo que pedir con una gaseosa ya que no tenía legalmente edad para pedir cerveza.

A medida que la mujer se alejaba, Quinn miró a través del asiento y se congeló cuando vio a Rachel llegando al local y sentándose en una mesa frente a ella.

Rachel se sentó en la mesa ignorando a su alrededor, hasta que empezó a revisar el menú para poder ordenar y una fuerza desconocida la hizo levantar la vista y después de unos segundos encontrarse con esa cara conocida.

Como solo había un pequeño espacio entre ellas y Rachel dijo sin tener que levantar la voz: "Tu eres la amiga de mi hijo Lucas, Charlie ¿no es así?"

Su voz parecía miel y Quinn casi se olvidó de responder. "Sí, que bueno verle de nuevo señora Fabray." El corazón le dio un salto cuando Rachel no la corregía como lo había hecho Kurt.

"¿No deberías estar en la escuela?" Rachel le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mostrando que ella entendía la necesidad de abandonar la escuela de vez en cuando. Quinn había sido la que siempre convencía a Rachel para irse antes de la escuela por lo que ella sabía que la morena estaba de acuerdo con ello.

"Sí, bueno, me perdí el almuerzo y tenía hambre, así que pensé, qué mejor lugar para el almuerzo ¿verdad?".

"Este es un gran lugar, pero ¿por qué te perdiste el almuerzo?" Preguntó Rachel y Quinn se lamió los labios para decir una mentira, y en ese momento los ojos de Rachel fueron atraídos a la zona y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio el labio partido de Quinn. De inmediato salió de su mesa y se sentó frente a Quinn, tomando su cara en sus manos mientras examinaba el corte.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Rachel preocupada por la joven.

"Es probable que no quiera saber." Quinn dijo, sabiendo que Rachel odiaba la violencia y era un pacifista total.

"Te metiste en una pelea ¿no es así?" Rachel preguntó y supo que ella estaba en lo cierto cuando Quinn le dirigió una mirada tímida. "Voy a tener que hablar con tu padre acerca de esto." Rachel murmuró para sí moviendo la cabeza ante la mirada de la rubia.

"Él ya lo sabe." Quinn respondió cuando la camarera había traído tanto su comida como la de Rachel. Quinn dio un gran mordisco a su comida, mientras Rachel miraba con ligero disgusto.

"¿Cómo puedes comer eso sabiendo que era una vez un animal indefenso?". Rachel objeto al momento de tomar un delicado bocado de su ensalada.

"La salsa barbacoa ayuda a que se deslice." Quinn bromeó mientras tomaba otro bocado.

"Bueno, yo prefiero mi ensalada, la cual viene con una pizca de conciencia tranquila, muchas gracias Charlie."

"Es un país libre señora Fabray." Quinn respondió con una sonrisa.

"Llámame Rachel." Quinn no pudo evitar la sonrisa de su cara.

XXXXX

Estar nerviosa no era algo que reinaba comúnmente en Quinn, pero deseaba con toda su alma que Lucas pasara la primera prueba de basquetbol, ella no tuvo que pasar por ninguna prueba ya que la entrenadora la había visto jugar y no lo creyó necesario.

Pero Lucas debía de entrar al equipo, así podía evitar que lo maltrataran y poder defenderse de una vez por todas.

"Piensa rápido." Una voz familiar llamó desde detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta y cogió el balón antes de que pudiera golpearla en la cara. Lucas había entrado y había entrado con el chico del agua, internamente se acordó de Sam.

Un chico mucho más bajo que Lucas, iba con unas botellas de agua mientras caminaba junto a Lucas y cuando llegaron lo suficientemente cerca de ella el aguador se tropezó con algo y casi dejaba caer las botellas.

"Hey cuidado aquí." Quinn dijo, alcanzando rápidamente una mano y le dio al muchacho una sonrisa amistosa.

"Charlie es Rory, él es el chico del agua para el equipo." Explicó Lucas.

"Encantado de conocerte." Rory dijo con un fuerte acento irlandés y cuando Quinn le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, continuó, "yo soy un estudiante de intercambio."

"¿De dónde?" Quinn le preguntó en tono de broma.

"Japón". Rory respondió inexpresivo y Quinn no podía dejar de reír, le había caído bien el chico ya.

La entrenadora Sylvester comenzó a caminar al centro de la cancha y comenzó a dar órdenes de que los aspirantes comenzaran a correr. "Los últimos 6 que queden para correr seguirán en carrera". Y Quinn se sentó en las gradas con Rory y veían como Charlie comenzaba a correr a lo largo de la cancha.

Cuando ya estaban los 6, llam los hizo que jugaran con los del equipo. "Evans, trae tu culo aquí abajo para un juego de dos. Lo harás con Fabray". La rubia se alegró de poder hacerlo a su lado. Lucas estaba demasiado emocionado y corrió a unirse a Quinn.

La entrenadora sopló el silbato y los dos rubios se colocaron automáticamente en su posición, como si hubieran estado jugando juntos durante toda su vida y que en realidad lo era, pero sólo Quinn sabía. Tan pronto como Lucas había sido capaz de sostener su cabeza erguida, Quinn se había asegurado de mantener el balón en manos de alguno de ellos para encestar.

Encestaron un par de veces logrando ganarle a la otra pareja. Estos chocaron los puños mientras corrían de vuelta a la posición inicial y anotaban de nuevo esta vez después de una pérdida de balón entre sus oponentes. Termino el pequeño partido y la entrenadora llamo a la siguiente pareja, Quinn le pidieron nuevamente participar y Lucas se fue a sentar con Rory.

Y para cuando los 6 aspirantes se presentaron, la entrenadora nombro que 4 de los 6 pasarían a la segunda prueba, entre ellos Lucas. Cuando este escucho eso se emocionó y corrió a abrazar a Quinn que estaba cerca de él y luego Rory de acerco y le estrecho la mano y le brindo un abrazo también.

Quinn estaba segura de que quedaría en el equipo, era solo que a la entrenadora le gustaba hacer sufrir a la gente. Por lo que vio como ambos chicos se abrazaban y no lo dudo y se acercó a ellos para fundirse en un abrazo grupal. Lucas lo había logrado. La rubia estaba más cerca de cumplir uno de sus objetivos: Lucas lograra entrar al equipo.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Quinn se levantó temprano un día sábado, algo muy extraño en ella, miro el reloj y mentalmente recordó que su esposa cada sábado se levantaba temprano para correr. Ambas lo hacían pero con el tiempo la rubia prefirió seguir durmiendo dejando a su esposa ir sola, decía que ya no tenía la misma energía que antes. Ahora podía ser una nueva oportunidad. Esperaba que aún lo hiciera.

Se levantó rápidamente y se colocó ropa apropiada para ejercitarse, saco unos auriculares y rápidamente se puso camino a la casa de Rachel. No calentó ni preparo sus músculos, sino que partió una carrera a toda velocidad. Agradecía mentalmente la nueva energía encontrada es ese cuerpo adolescente. A lo lejos vio una sombra que a medida que se acercaba tomaba mas forma. Era Rachel. Tomo una bocanada de aire suficiente para darse la fuerza necesaria, agradeció que la morena solo trotaba y le fue más fácil alcanzarla.

"Buenos días señora Fabray". Dijo la joven una vez que la alcanzo, sacando sus auriculares de los oídos.

"Mierda". La morena se había asustado y había detenido la marcha. "me asustaste Charlie, te dije que me dijeras Rachel." La miro seriamente, mientras ahora ambas detenían su trote.

"Lo siento, Rachel." Le sonrió de medio lado. "veo que te gusta la vida sana, eres vegana, haces ejercicio, se nota que te conservas bien". Dijo esto último mirando lascivamente sus pierna y trasero.

"Te das cuenta que estás hablando con la madre de tu amigo". Levanto una ceja ante la desfachatez de la joven.

"Lo siento Rachel, creo que se me paso la mano. Pero no puedo evitar alagar a una mujer cuando esta es bella." Coloco su mano en su pelo mientras decía eso, denotando nervios hacia la morena.

"y sigues hablando de esa manera, creo que no te das cuenta de que te doblo la edad.". Se sonrojaba, causando un sentimiento de emoción en la rubia, sentía que se estaba acercando de a poco a la morena.

"Pero no pareces que dobles mi edad, la verdad es que creo que te mantienes mucho más joven. Creo que podrías probarlo trotando juntas, si es que no te molesta que trote junto a ti."

"No, la verdad es que salí con la idea de trotar y no sería malo hacerlo con compañía, antes salía con mi esposa pero luego dejo de hacerlo." Se veía la tristeza de la morena.

"Bueno no recordemos cosas malas, ahora aprovechemos de disfrutar este día soleado para ejercitar". Trato levantando el ánimo de su esposa.

Ambas consiguieron comenzara a trotar una al lado de la otra, cuando la morena se giraba se encontraba de lleno con la mirada de la joven rubia mirándola y sonriéndole, la cual conseguía descolocarla cada vez que esto ocurría. En la mente de la morena había un choque de pensamientos, esa chica le recordaba a Quinn y todo lo que habían pasado juntas y a la vez le extrañaba que alguien de su edad se dedicara a halagarla tanto cuando las adolescentes de la edad de la joven eran mucho más atractivas que ella.

La rubia por su lado, trataba de mirarla cada vez que podía pero también debía mirar el camino para no chocar con nada y quedar en vergüenza. Las palabras de su amigo resonaban en su mente. Conquistarla sería fácil si ambas tuvieran la misma edad, pero sabía que la morena estaba reticente a la idea de que alguien menor se interesara en ella. Luego de trotar por un buen rato se acercaban a un parque y al parecer se sincronizaron debido a que ambas se detuvieron cerca de unas bancas.

"Creo que esto me cansó más de lo que creí". Trataba de hablar la rubia. "pero a ti te veo en una pieza, se nota que tienes resistencia, interesante".

La morena se rio internamente ante ese comentario, trataba de evitar pensar el doble sentido que la joven le imprimía a cada comentario que salía de su boca.

"¿siempre le hablas así a tus compañeras en la escuela para que caigan rendidas a tus pies? Porque creo que debes ser consiente que conmigo no va a funcionar. Conozco cada uno de esos trucos."

 _"_ _Me sorprendió que me enfrentara de esa manera tan directa, creo que los años la hicieron más segura, hace 18 años atrás dichas palabras hubieran logrado que se sonrojara y me mirara con esos ojos los cuales denotaban algún brillo, en cambio ahora ya no es la chica inocente que era en ese tiempo. Ahora me atraía de otra manera"._ Fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron por la mente de la rubia.

"¿Por qué no eres capaz de creer que lo que digo acerca de ti es verdad?". Pregunto la rubia.

La morena la miro y cambio el tema. "¿no dejaste alguna novia o no tienes ninguna en la escuela?".

"Mi novia termino conmigo." Bajo la cabeza al suelo. "creo que en parte tenía razón fui una idiota con ella.". Tomo aire para decir lo último. "Sabía que en el fondo tanta cosa buena en mi vida no podía ser verdad, pero no supe apreciarla".

La morena quedó intrigada ante esto último, no había visto a la joven así de vulnerable siempre contenta y dándole algún comentario halagador "lo siento, no era mi intención acordarte de eso". Se sintió que había traspasado un límite.

"No te preocupes". Levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

"Mira Charlie, de veras lo siento. ¿Tomaste desayuno?". La rubia negó. "pues entonces te invito a desayunar en mi casa para disculparme por meterme en donde no debía. Y si tienes suerte te encuentras con Lucas, el cual debo apuntar, está contento de compartir contigo, y yo lo agradezco en el alma."

"Bueno creo que no sería capaz de negarme".

XXXXX

Ambas habían llegado a la casa de Rachel, la morena se encargó de colocar algunas cosas en la mesa, leche, pan, cereales, jugo. Mientras ponía en el horno una sartén.

"guau tantas cosas, ¿tus hijos bajaran?". Preguntaba la rubia al ver tanta comida sobre la mesa.

"sinceramente no se levantan hasta un rato más, la verdad es que en esta familia la única que madruga soy yo. Como no sabía que podías comer hice un poco de todo.". Esta se sentó frente a ella con una taza de café.

"¿y ese será tu desayuno? Un café." Sabía que cada mañana hacia lo mismo, pero quería ver que tan lejos llegaba esta vez. "Creo que tomare los cereales y unas tostadas." Decía mientras tomaba las cosas en frente de ella.

Ambas se veían mientras desayunaban pero no emitían palabras, la rubia dejo sus tostadas en un plato frente a la morena, sabía que esta le encantaba robarle pedacitos de sus tostadas. Veía como la morena miraba el plato pero no atinaba a realizar nada. No era que la morena no quisiera hacerse las suyas, era una manía que había agarrado con el tiempo de robarle a su esposa la comida. "Miras mucho mis tostadas, si quieres sacar un pedazo no hay problema, en todo caso es tu comida."

"la verdad es que solía robarle la comida a mi esposa cada vez que desayunábamos, pero no me creo capaz de hacerte eso a ti". Se mordió el labio inconscientemente mientras le hablaba a la rubia.

"Creo que eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en este mundo". Hablo la rubia en un ataque de sinceridad embelesada mirando a la morena y cuando se dio cuenta se castigó por usar la misma frase cursi que Lucas había usado para describir a Sugar.

La morena ante la frase no sabía cómo reaccionar, si era uno de los trucos de la rubia o verdaderamente lo decía. Luego de eso reino el silencio, ya que no se decantó por ninguna reacción.

Luego de un rato la morena rompió el silencio. "Y Charlie, ¿mi hijo sabe que… a ti… que a ti te gustan las chicas? La rubia abrió los ojos de inmediato, le causo gracia dicho comentario, pero quería jugar un poco con ella.

"Pero si a mí no me gustan las chicas." La morena se sonrojo de la vergüenza había dado por sentado que era así, por todas las frases que le dedicaba una y otra vez. Miro para otro lado de la mesa para evitar cualquier contacto visual con la joven. "Estoy bromeando, Rachel. Claro que lo sabe". La morena volvió a conectar la mirada con la joven la cual le sonreía para luego reírse sutilmente

"Hubieras visto tu cara, pero si lo pienso bien, no me gustan las chicas." La miro fijamente a los ojos para decir la siguiente frase. "Me gustan las mujeres".

La morena trago un sorbo de café, esa chica prácticamente se le estaba tirando encima con la mirada, esa mirada que muy bien conocía de su esposa. Toda esta situación le estaba confundiendo, si se disponía a ceder a los coqueteos de la chica, se acordaba que era ya no era una, que era una madre de hijos de la edad de esta.

"Creo que levantare las cosas". Se dispuso a decir bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn, la cual se paró al igual que ella y tomo lo que ocupo para dejarlo en el mismo lado donde se encontraba Rachel.

Cuando la rubia llego hasta donde estaba la morena de espaldas, la giro colocando sus manos en la cadera de esta, haciendo que ambas quedaran mirándose de frente. La rubia lo tenía decidido, se la iba a jugar por Rachel, tuviera 17 o 35. Se acercó suavemente hacia la boca de la morena, la cual alternaba la mirada entre sus labios y sus ojos. Cuando ambos labios estaban a un par de centímetros, Quinn miro los ojos de su esposa y vio lo que creyó una confirmación de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cerro la distancia entre ambas y beso sus labios, al principio era un simple roce, pero después ambas abrieron sus bocas y dieron paso a sus lenguas. Rachel se perdía en sus labios, ambas buscaban fundirse en choque.

La morena perdió sus dedos en el corto cabello de la chica, se estaban besando y esta lo acepto, debía de estar loca. No era posible esa chica, se veía que podía conquistar a cualquier chica que se propusiera, entonces porque estaba besándola a ella. Paso un momento por su cabeza que tal vez podía ser la típica experiencia de tener algo con la madre de sus amigos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró que lo de la rubia permanecía cerrado, coloco sus manos en los hombros de esta para detener el beso.

La rubia se sentía en la gloria, estaba besando al amor de su vida y esta se lo permitió, se sentía como en casa en esos labios. Estaba disfrutando cada segundo, cada toque, cada sensación que le producía. Hasta que la morena coloco sus manos e hizo que se separaran, esta lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de miedo de su esposa.

"Creo que deberías irte." Alcanzo a decir la morena antes que de que escuchara a alguno de sus hijos cerrando una puerta en el piso superior.

"Lo siento, Señora Fabray". Creyó que habría una estupidez de que le dijera Rachel en este momento.

La rubia salió de la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel, que solo atinaba a tocarse el labio con sus dedos. La rubia decidió trotar hasta su casa y mientras esta lo hacía pensaba en cómo había sido la primera vez que la había besado.

 _Flashback_

 _Quinn no había sido capaz de besar a Rachel cuando la invito después del partido, no porque no quisiera, se moría por hacerlo pero no lo encontró correcto. Por lo que salieron un par de veces y cada vez que veía esos labios, se volvía loca pero quería algo especial, no era cualquier chica, era LA CHICA, y no quería echarlo a perder._

 _La invito a cenar a un restaurant, la paso a recoger en su auto y se dirigieron a su destino. Ambas comían compartiendo más de una mirada. Era el momento adecuado, cuando la fuera a dejar a su casa, la besaría._

 _Dirigió su mirada al plato para recoger algunas de sus verduras, del plato vegano que pidió solo para complacer a Rachel. Cuando esta le hablo. "¿crees que hay algo malo conmigo?". La rubia la miro confundida. "Creo que si me invitas a salir varias veces, es porque te gusto supongo"._

 _La rubia dejo a un lado su tenedor y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. "Y por qué crees que hay un problema contigo, pero por supuesto que me gustas y me gustas mucho."_

 _"_ _Entonces por qué no has intentado besarme". La rubia sonrió y bajo su mirada._

 _"_ _Porque no eres alguien más para añadir a la lista y quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo". Tomo su mano y la beso. "Muero porque estos labios que tocaron tu mano puedan llegar a tu boca pero no quiero echarlo a perder."_

 _La morena sonrió ligeramente ante la respuesta que esta le dio a sus preguntas, tenía el poder de hipnotizarla y de sacarle una sonrisa en todo momento._

 _Terminaron de cenar mientras cada una hablaba de sus cosas en la escuela, la morena de sus múltiples actividades extracurriculares, y la rubia de su deporte y sus múltiples hazañas._

 _La rubia estaciono frente a la casa de los Berry, cuando la morena se iba a bajar esta la detuvo. Se bajó y rápidamente le abrió la puerta del auto y le ofreció su mano y esta se la acepto. Siguieron caminando hacia la puerta de la casa cuando la rubia la giro para quedar de frente y con una rosa en la mano._

 _"_ _Quinn, como… esa rosa…está preciosa". Decía la joven tomando la flor que la rubia le ofrecía._

 _"_ _Rachel Berry, eres una chica genial, eres divertida, hermosa y me llenas de energía cada vez que escucho tu voz. No quiero besar esos labios sin la certeza de que seré la única que lo haga desde ahora, por lo que quería preguntarte. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

 _La morena tenía una sonrisa que era imposible de borrar. Tomo el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos y le respondió. "Si Quinn, si quiero"._

 _La rubia tomó la cintura de la morena y la atrajo hacia ella. Y suavemente junto sus labios en un roce inocente, cerrando ambas sus ojos y dejándose llevar._

 _Cuando necesitaron el aire se separaron, y ambas abrieron lentamente sus ojos. "Creo que valió la pena". Dijo la rubia robándole un pequeño beso de esos labios. "no te voy a mentir que quería besarte hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora sé que no voy a probar nada más dulce que tus labios."_

 _Fin Flashback_

Una vez que llego a su casa, se tomó un baño. Sentía frustración porque ahora cada situación le constaba el doble lo que le costó en su época. No se iba a rendir iba por Rachel, costara lo que le costara.


End file.
